Caramelos de miel
by evolvelove
Summary: Puede un héroe o futuro héroe tener relaciones románticas, sexuales o secretas? Colección de dramas con contenido explicito. El libro amarillo de MHA. (Vouyerismo, Infidelidad, Masoquismo, Exhibicionismo entre otras...)
1. Música y deseo

**Lo que pida el publico. (Escuchar A certaim romance-artic monkeys para mayor disfruté)**

El alcohol le dificultaba el pensar con claridad, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes… su libido era alto…

-"Todo bien jefa? Parece como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte"-hablo el baterista de su banda.  
-"No es n-nada…"-le hizo a un lado en lo que subía al oscuro escenario. El bar estaba más lleno que de costumbre, posiblemente sea por su presencia.

Pocas personas podían verle cubierta en tan espesa oscuridad, aun no daban anuncio de que ya iban a presentarse después de todo. La bulla de la música era tal, que parecía sus tímpanos estuvieran a punto de explotarle de la manera más placentera posible.

No cualquiera se quedaba sordo escuchando buen rock.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el chico de verde, ese que tanto deseaba desde que le revelo que amaba con todo su ser como tocaba. Un sentimiento de culpa le inundo al verlo discutir con su novia y amiga suya…

Aun se preguntaba si había valido la pena tantos rumores falsos y favores "importantísimos" para hacerle pasar más tiempo con ella que con su pareja. Si tan solo hubiera estado soltero antes… nadie hubiera tenido que salir herido.

Lo estaba contaminando… despojándole de su inocencia que tanto amaba su novia.

Sus labios se mordieron al recordar lo cerca que había estado de robarle un beso hace tan solo unas horas, maldita sea la persona que invento los celulares y sus benditos ring tones.

Tan cerca del nirvana…

Recién había cumplido dieciocho y ya pensando en montar toda la noche a su mejor amigo, en qué clase de pervertida se había convertido? Sera que tener a Mineta cerca era contagioso o algo parecido?

No… eso no tenía nada que ver. Era culpa de esos grandes ojos verdes, de su perfecto cabello rizado y esas jodidamente adorables pecas. Obvio su anatomía bien formada también le daba un plus a todo lo demás mencionado, mas nada se comparaba a lo bien que debe sentirse probar esos tentadores labios.

 _Se siente como si besara la más frescas de las brisas con sabor a menta…_ recordó las palabras de Mina. Nunca antes alguien había agarrado un gusto a algo así de rápido antes.

Practicar con chicles, cigarros y bebidas le habían preparado para recibir con todo el gusto del mundo esos labios. Esta noche no acabaría sin obtener por lo menos un maldito beso…

 _Eso sonó tan… Bakugou…_

-"Lista jefa?"-le hablo otro compañero de banda, logrando sacarle de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo. La pelivioleta asintió.

Que era exactamente lo que le atraía tanto de el? Sería su buen gusto por la música? Su enorme corazón y bondad? O seria simple deseo?

Cualquiera que sea la razón… pronto la averiguaría.

-"Lamentamos la espera!"-comenzó a hacer su trabajo el presentador-"Esperemos y no se hayan olvidado de la principal atracción!"-las luces iluminaron el escenario.

La discusión entre el par se fue disipando, la pelirosa sin embargo... se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido.

-"Es un honor presentarles a la banda del momento!"-los gritos de las personas inundaron el lugar-"ANPU para ustedes!"-se retiró inmediatamente.

Esta noche Kyouka le había pedido a su guitarrista le deje tocar a ella, hoy por fin lograría que su caramelo verde caiga a sus pies.

La muchacha no quito la vista de los brillosos ojos del chico que tantas sensaciones le provocaba, sus manos y boca fueron haciendo lo suyo mientras que el resto de ella iba danzando un baile seductor que solo fue captado por el peliverde.

Verlo abrir la boca y perderse en sus ojos le saco una sonrisa de victoria, lo había hecho… y en el mejor de los momentos.

Sin su novia cerca, quien justamente se había retirado a quien sabe dónde, Kyouka tenía el camino despejado hacia su compañero. Izuku, quien había sido flechado por la más rocanroleras de las flechas de cupido, solo pudo verla acercarse a el después de que terminara de tocar.

ANPU seguía tocando, más la líder de la agrupación ahora se encontraba en medio del mar de gente con la vista bien puesta en su manzana de la discordia. Tenía que ser paciente… debía escoger las palabras correctas o todo su esfuerzo serviría de nada.

Nunca antes había movido sus caderas de tal forma antes, una parte de ella se sintió como una completa zorra al hacerlo… pero ver como el peliverde se quedaba tieso le hizo saber que fue la decisión correcta.

Se sentía más confidente con su físico actual, aun no se comparaba con ninguna de sus compañeras de clase… pero sentir las miradas de casi la mayoría de los chicos en su salón al caminar le indico que ya no era más una jovencita de primer año.

Sus labios se curvaron al tener al frente al sonrojado peliverde. No necesitaba ser un genio como su amiga Yaoyorozu para notar el aire de deseo que Izuku brotaba.

 _ **Well over there there's friends of mine What can I say? I've known 'em for a long time**_

Ahora eran dos jóvenes adultos con una terrible tensión sexual entre ellos… simplemente genial.

-"Hey… te vi discutiendo con Mina, está todo bien?"-intento no sonreír de lo feliz que se encontraba.  
-"N-no fue n-nada…"-regreso a su actitud natural-"…no d-deberías estar tocando?"-pregunto confundido.

 _ **And they might overstep the line But you just cannot get angry in the same way**_

-"El estado emocional de mi mejor amigo es más importante"-sonrió a la vez que cortaba el espacio entre ellos.  
-"Oh… g-gracias… por preocuparte…"-su corazón pareciera estuviera a punto de salirse.|  
-"Quieres ir a tomar algo? Muero de sed y en verdad necesito algo de compañía no fanática"-le tomo de la mano sin preguntar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kyouka arrastro al peliverde por el mar de gente como una madre lo haría con su pequeño niño en la calle.

Y entonces pasaron por el costado del bar…

 _ **No not in the same way**_

Fue en ese momento que Izuku supo que era lo que le esperaba. Sabía que no estaba bien… pero como evitarlo? Debería detenerla ahora mismo y exigirle que deje de… seducirlo?!

 _ **So not in the same way**_

Como decirlo que no a algo que el también añoraba? Como…?

El tiempo de resolver su dilema se acabó al ver el baño privado del local enfrente suyo, su mano dejo de sentir la suya… y entonces el caos ocurrió.

 _ **Oh, no, oh, no, no**_ …

La banda seguía tocando con fuerza, todos los miembros de la banda parecían haber entrado en un estado de iluminación musical por lo bien que desempeñaban sus instrumentos, el público se volvía loco en la discoteca.

 _Apasionado e incluso algo rudo, la joven podía sentir su deseo plasmado en como movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo… Kyouka sentía como si estuviera a punto de derretirse por solo el tacto. Sus labios parecían no poder despegarse de los suyos, los únicos momentos que tenía para respirar eran casi milisegundos._

El guitarrista entro en estado berseker al llegar su solo, el público le animaba hechizado por su increíble manera de tocar.

 _Ambos se separaron jadeantes y con sus ojos entrecerrados, el beso había sido muy intenso. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir como su oreja era besada o mordida al mismo tiempo, una de las manos de su amante le hacía imposible despegarse de el… no le quedo de otra más que agarrarse de donde pueda mientras era víctima de tan placentero ataque._

Fue el turno del baterista de volverse loco, sus manos parecían moverse más rápido que el sonido. La gente comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más emocionada.

 _Luego de que le marcaran todo el cuello, la pelivioleta ahora luchaba a duras penas por no tener un orgasmo ante el imparable muchacho. Sus arremetidas eran muy rápidas y fuertes, su cabeza le había abandonado, todo lo que quería ahora era sentir placer._

 _La puerta del baño debería ser de una madera muy resistente por estar soportando semejantes golpes, a la joven no le quedaba ninguna fuerza para sostenerse… sus temblorosas manos apenas y podían mantenerse agarrando el cuello de su pareja._

 _El nombre de Izuku era repetido una y otra vez en el pequeño cuarto…_

El cantante comenzó a bailar de lo bien que sonaba el resto de su banda, una sensación única que solo personas tan metidas en la música como el podían experimentar. Era una pena que la canción ya vaya a terminar.

 _Sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza los costados del inodoro, todo rastro de pena o decencia le había abandonado. Su boca o soltaba maldiciones o el nombre de su acompañante, pareciera como si el peliverde poseía estamina infinita… cuantas veces ya la había hecho llegar al clímax?_

 _Afortunadamente para la ofuscada pelivioleta, una última estocada arremetió contra ella, dejándola ver estrellas por unos segundos. Toda la parte inferior no le respondía, a penas y podía ordenarle a su cerebro que ya deje de seguir pensando en más…_

 _Un gesto de regocijo se había formado en su rostro, agradecía que su amante hubiera terminado en esta posición, hubiera sido sumamente vergonzoso que le vea toda embobada._

El show termino, la gente aplaudió y la banda se fue retirando contenta… sin embargo…

 _Un beso profundo y sonoro se compartió antes de decidir salir del baño, el par se miró a los ojos al separarse._

 _-"No te gustaría venir a mi casa…? Mis padres no volverán hasta mañana…"-sugirió Kyouka, su mirada era soñadora y deseosa._

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar que toquen otra…

…..

…y la banda no se negó.

 **Si es verdad… estoy enfermo. No tengo mucho que decir… más que espero haya sido de su agrado a pesar de que el shipp no sea de los más vistos en el fandom.**

 **Tranquilos, sacare más con distintas "waifus" la mayoría serán casuales o puede que con algo de romance, esa parte se las dejo a ustedes. Yo les doy las armas y de ustedes depende defenderse.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	2. Pasajero

**La van (The subways-Rocknroll Queen)**

Como era que había terminado a parar así? Es que acaso sus deseos eran quienes le dominaban secretamente? Qué clase de heroína seria en el futuro si es que esto volvió a suceder? Qué clase de presidenta estudiantil era…

-"M-mierda…"-el placentero dolor en su zona inferior cada vez le hacía imposible siquiera respirar correctamente.

Kendo agradecía a todos los cielos que el concierto este siendo un éxito, hubiera muerto de vergüenza si es que si quiera otra persona estuviera en el estacionamiento. La sola idea de que se equivoque y que en efecto, alguien les encuentre infragantes en el acto… le excitaba de una manera para nada común.

-"D-dios…"-sus manos oprimieron con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba los risos verdes de su acompañante.

Absolutamente todo le había salido mal esta noche, más el apasionado y salvaje encuentro amoroso con Izuku parecía pronto haría valer todo la pena. Si esto continuaba sin interrupciones… pronto la pelinaranja no podría pensar en nadie más que el muchacho en cuanto a intimidad se tratara.

Podía sentir la van entera rebotar al ritmo de sus estocadas, su mundo estaba cada vez más cerca de colapsar por culpa de la regocijante rudeza de su compañero y ahora amante. Quien en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que unos cuantos sorbos de crema de tequila fueran a dejarte tan estúpido y lujurioso en cuestión de segundos?

Decidiendo que ya no había más por lo que arrepentirse, Kendo simplemente dejo su cuerpo en manos del poseído peliverde. Su mente recapitulo todos los acontecimientos pasados que le llevaron a terminar en esta situación, todo en menos de unos cuantos segundos.

Fragmentos de sus recuerdos comenzaron a reproducirse como flashbacks en su cabeza, le era muy difícil pensar en otra cosa que no sea placer en estos momentos. Empezó en el momento que Tsunotori se separó de ella en medio del concierto, el mar de gente le quito a su amiga y a cambio… le hizo toparse con un perdido peliverde.

-"I-izu… Izuku… t-tenemos que…"-lo que iba a decirle murió al sentir la lengua de su amante recorrerle el cuello. Su piel se volvió de gallina y entonces su mirada se fijó en la nada… perdida en una tormenta de goce.

Desde el primer momento en que le vio a los ojos pudo notarlo, la misma frustración se reflejaba en el muchacho… una frustración carnal. Quizá eso mismo les haya hecho venir a liberar sus energías a tan fuerte concierto, después de todo, no todo el mundo escuchaba rock alternativo así por así.

Los dos tenían agendas muy atareadas, los dos necesitaban unas horas de libertad para no sentirse agobiadas la próxima semana… los dos necesitaban deshacerse urgentemente de esta sensación. El calor era insoportable para ambos, las ropas de la pelinaranja eran por lejos las más apropiadas bajo los estándares de la academia.

Esa polera apretada le permitía a Izuku ver demasiado, esos mini shorts jeans dejaban al descubierto sus piernas… piernas que parecían terminarse a medida que más bajaba su mirada. Por su parte la presidenta estudiantil cada vez se sentía mas atraída por el peliverde, la estatura que había desarrollado estos últimos años al igual que otras cosas le hacía esbozar una sonrisa boba.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban ya se encontraban frente de la van de Kendo, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. No era culpa de ellos, sino de sus estúpidas hormonas juveniles que les exigían sentir al otro… aunque si el dúo era completamente honesto… algo más que solo atracción había surgido.

-"Nadie nunca debe enterarse… ok?"-su lado autoritario salió a relucir a pesar de estar siendo ella la que esté perdiendo en el roce.  
-"O-ok…"-asintió algo nervioso, el clima se había tensado un poco por las repentinas palabras de su acompañante.

Fue en ese momento que la joven, a pesar de hacerlo con buenas intenciones, cometería un… terrible pero placentero error.

-"Antes terminémonos esto"-saco una botella de por adentro del coche-"Borrara toda tensión y o preocupación"-sonrió confiada.

Basto solo segundos para que los dos se lo acabaran, a diferencia de Izuku, la pelinaranja no era novicia en beber alcohol. El pobre muchacho termino sobándose un poco la frente por lo fuerte de la bebida, y cuando parecía ya todo se había arruinado por el mal estado en que se encontraba… unos ojos verdes llenos de libido le provoco un escalofrió en su espalda.

Electricidad paso por su cuerpo al sentir las manos del cambiado peliverde por sus caderas, espalda y piernas. Kendo termino quedándose deseosa de mas, ese largo y profundo beso había sido el mejor que haya tenido en su vida… pasión en su más puro ejemplo.

-"U-un momento…"-sus palabras no sirvieron de nada, Izuku continuaba besando su cuello por detrás suya. La presidenta logro a duras penas abrir la puerta del piloto.

Un fuerte orgasmo le obligo morderse sus labios, la posición en la que estaba era demasiado vergonzosa, podía sentir toda su parte trasera chocar contra el cuerpo del peliverde. En lo que ella descansaba un poco, su pareja ya se le había adelantado en lo que era el siguiente platillo, la pelinaranja nunca vio venir la fuerte estocada que le sacaría un gemido ahogado.

Mientras que ella descansaba su parte superior en el asiento del piloto, su amante había proclamado como suya su inferioridad. Sonoros gemidos y respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en el desolado estacionamiento, Kendo estaba siendo completamente dominada.

El peso de su pareja se le vino encima junto a una regocijante sensación en su interior, sus dientes se cerraron con fuerza al sentir que su cuello era marcado con ímpetu. Por unos momentos el par encontró la paz, la serenidad se sentía en el aire en lo que los dos recuperaban sus alientos…

No duro mucho.

-"E-espera…! Izuku, n-no podemos…!"-era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, también era la primera vez que alguien no le hacía caso.

Las puertas de la van se cerraron con fuerza, al cabo de unos minutos… la van comenzó a rebotar de arriba abajo. Y entonces regresamos al presente.

Su rostro se había convertido en uno de estupidez total, cada vez que era empalada sentía como si estuviera a punto de perder la consciencia o peor… su voluntad. Cuanto tiempo ya iba así?

-"K-kendo voy ah…!"-la voz del causante de su pérdida de control le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Su nombre era Itsuka Kendo, presidenta estudiantil de U.A, estaba en la van prestada de sus padres… montando sin vergüenza alguna a uno de sus compañeros y conocidos de su carrera. Pero el verdadero dilema era otro, como el por qué dejaba todo esto le pasara, como siquiera era posible sus piernas hayan sido levantadas hasta su máxima elasticidad a diferentes lados.

O porque rayos su distintiva coleta estaba siendo tirada con fuerza por el peliverde… y entonces cayo por última vez… _ya recuerdo._

Su coleta fue tirada con tanta fuerza que su cabello cayo suelto, sus piernas también cayeron… cansadas y temblorosas. El aire olía a sexo en el interior de la van, el concierto estaba por terminar… un concierto que supuestamente era de varias horas.

Su cabeza era un desastre al igual que el orden en el coche, su celular brillo y vibro enfrente suya, era Tsunotori… probablemente preocupada por saber en dónde diablos se había metido. La pelinaranja estaba ocupada robándole el aliento a cierto muchacho de pecas y ojos verdes… así que no contesto.

No contesto en toda la noche.

 **Espero les haya gustado, me siento algo sucio al hacerlo esto a Kendo haha. Tengo más ideas, espero y se mantengan sintonizados.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. Inesperado

**Ilusión (Flaca-Andres calamaro)**

Como?

Como podía mantenerse fiel a sus principios cuando le ponían bajo tanta presión? Se supone que debería estar incentivándole a que se fije en su amiga, esa que había estado enamorada de el desde primer año, aquella que les había contado sus inseguridades con toda la confianza del mundo.

Ella que había depositado su confianza en que podría darles un empujón a su relación… pero que pésima amiga era.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que una parte de ella se sentía terrible por la imperdonable traición hacia su compañera, Momo parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo por parar el intenso roce en el que se encontraba. Todos esos relatos que había escuchado del amor a primera vista le habían parecido completas tonterías en el pasado.

Pero qué forma de contradecirse más brutal y pateta la suya, caer ante un "te amo" de una persona que casi nunca había intercambiado palabra con ella fue algo que nunca se hubiera esperado escucharía al realizar su misión. Quizá fue la forma en que se lo dijo, tan genuina y tierna… quizá el que otra persona que no sean sus padres le haya expresado ese sentimiento le volvió débil.

O quizá en verdad le amaba… estaba confundida.

-"S-si vamos a continuar d-deberíamos ir a los d-dormitorios…"-sugirió en lo que era acariciada y besada en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.  
-"Seria demasiado a-arriesgado… es mejor aquí y ahora"-dijo determinado su amante, una de sus manos se posó en su cintura.  
-"O-ok…"-accedió sin reprochar.

Seria insólito que en clases el peliverde sea quien le mande, pero no estaban en clases… y aquí ella no tenía el poder de su jurisdicción. Aquí no era más que una chica libidinosa y egoísta, tal parece que satisfacer sus deseos era más importante que el mantener su amistada con la castaña.

Ver como su acompañante se iba quitando corbata y saco le hizo recordar que esto era básico en el acto, mientras más piel sea expuesta mejor era para la pareja… Momo comprendió al instante y le imito.

Nuevamente se unieron en caricias y besos, el solo llevar puestas sus camisas provoco una sensación completamente diferente a la primera vez, la pelinegra pronto se encontró respirando agitadamente por lo pasional e incluso algo rudo trato del peliverde.

Es que acaso era muy inexperta o él era muy bueno? No podía distinguir…

-"N-no creo que d-debamos hacerlo a-aquí… es algo… irrespetuoso…"-dijo entre suspiros la joven, su cuerpo fue encimado en uno de los escritorios más cercanos.

Si recordaba bien era el de-

-"Siempre me gustaron t-tus modales…"-sus palabras se clavaron directamente en su corazón, nuevamente toda defensa fue inhabilitada… Momo cayó a su voluntad por segunda vez.

Esta vez fue ella quien le atrajo para besarle, uno tierno pero con efecto de bola de nieve, podía jurar su sabor se le quedaría impregnado para toda su vida. Su camisa fue desabotonándose en lo que se saboreaban, poco a poco podía sentir como iba perdiendo todo sentido de moralidad… poco a poco se iba imaginando un futuro en el que esto se repetía.

-"S-siento que estoy soñando… n-no pensé que esto sucedería"-le dijo entre jadeos luego de separarse, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-"Me alegro que haya pasado…"-devolvió el gesto a pesar de sentir una terrible culpa en su interior, sentimiento que se desvaneció al sentir su cuello ser marcado.

Todo paso muy rápido después de eso, recordaba con absoluto goce las fuertes arremetidas de su amante… las dulces palabras que le susurraba al oído en un intento de hacerle saber que no era solo sexo. Su cabeza se sumergió aún más en el recuerdo, pasando por el momento en que sintió su mundo volverse del material más delicado existente, el cual podía ser interpretado como su primer orgasmo.

Primero de muchos más.

Le sorprendía que nadie les hubiera pillado, después de todo, por más vergonzoso que haya sido su actitud al estar gimiendo o repitiendo el nombre de su amador, Momo juraba por lo menos alguien fuera del edificio les hubiera escuchado. No recordaba lugar en el que no lo hicieran, su libido había escalado y durado a tales escalas que, ni siquiera el escritorio de Aizawa se salvó.

Una ilusión de ella recibiendo con las piernas abiertas al peliverde apareció enfrente de ella, era muy temprano para estar pensando estas cosas… muy pronto para querer más.

-"Estas bien? No has dicho ni una palabra desde la mañana y siempre te quedas mirando al vacío…"-le hablo Kyouka, claramente sospechosa de su bienestar.

Girar a verla provoco que una nueva ilusión se creara, podía verse a ella misma conteniendo a duras penas las imparables envestidas de su amante, Momo nunca hubiera imaginado que el que le tiren del pelo le encienda a tal punto. Agradecía que la posición en la que estaban le impidiera a Izuku verle su rostro, no le hubiera gustado viera su más obscena sonrisa.

-"E-estoy bien…"-mintió acalorada, aun podía oír los sonidos que provocaban, sus manos recorrer toda su anatomía.  
-"Maldición Yaomomo pareciera como si lo hubieras hecho toda la noche!"-rio Mina al ver su estado delicado y extraño.

Un sonrojo decoro toda su cara, el calor que sentía por sus ropas holgadas ya era bastante con que tratar… y ahora le venían con esto?

-"Porque la bufanda? Hay un sol inmenso haya afuera"-le pregunto Tsuyu.  
-"E-estoy algo enferma…"-continuo inventando.  
-"Y cómo te fue ayer con Midoriya? Lograste convencerle que invente a una cita a nuestra chica?"-hablo de buen humor Hagakure.

Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente al mencionado, Uraraka y él se encontraban charlando animadamente, por alguna razón su corazón sintió ahogarse… pero la sensación desapareció cuando capto su mirada. Los besos, caricias y susurros le hicieron soltar un suspiro agitado.

 _Lo necesito…_

-"Clase!"-exclamo Iida interrumpiendo su fantasía-"Aizawa sensei se encuentra enfermo así que ordeno vayamos practicando a nuestra voluntad!"-informo.

Casi instantáneamente todos se levantaron para retirarse a quien sabe dónde, Momo poco le importaba eso ahora. Mientras que todo el mundo iba abandonando la clase, ella e Izuku fueron quitándose sus corbatas y sacos… poniendo como excusa que hacía mucho calor.

Por lo menos eso no era una mentira, ambos sentían mucho pero mucho **calor** …

 **Quizá no sea "el lemon" pero es que a esta parejita le tengo algo de cariño, siendo estos dos quienes me ayudaron a atraerlos a ustedes, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, me han devuelto todos los ánimos de escribir hasta que me muera. Siempre que fanfictión este online yo escribiré para ustedes, siempre con la intención de entrenarles por lo menos un poco.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	4. La amante, el iluso y la espectadora

Ardería en el infierno, Ibara lo sabía, estaba segurísima que su amiga no tenía salvación del demonio sexual que tenía dentro. Ya no cabía duda que la muchacha tenia sangre de súcubo o era ninfómana, el constante coqueteo y el juego de seducción que aplicaba a Midoriya lo comprobaba.

 _Que indecente e irrespetuosa._

Pensó ella, completamente indignada de cómo se comportaba el par ahora que tenían "privacidad" en el gran sofá de los dormitorios. Sus constantes toqueteos e insinuaciones fueron las causantes de espantar al resto, a todos menos a ella, quien había decidido monitorear al par, en especial a Setsuna, quien no dejaba de provocar al joven.

Era como si no le importase su presencia, su compañera no tenía vergüenza en pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del muchacho, su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo, susurrando y mirándole con un gesto indecente. Que tan cegada por la lujuria debería estar uno para desenvolverse de tal manera?

Decidió orar por ella, cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos, sus murmullos se perdían en la fuerte música que sonaba de fondo. Terminado su rezo, Ibara se decidió por ir a por un poco de agua, todo lo que había en la pequeña mesa de la sala tenia alcohol después de todo.

-"Ha…".

Se detuvo en seco en medio de su camino al escuchar ese gemido, la sacerdotisa se giró lentamente con miedo.

 _-"_ S-si…!"

Setsuna ya hacia sobre el peliverde, sus ojos cerrados y su boca soltando constantes gemidos combinados con aire caliente, solo podía ver su cabeza y brazos, el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por el sofá. Ibara se congelo en donde estaba, Midoriya había cedido y ahora se encontraba besando con furia el cuello de su compañera.

 _-"_ Ugh…! M-mierda…".

La blasfemia que lanzo logro devolverle a la realidad, Ibara rápidamente se ocultó sobre una columna, su corazón latiendo fuerte por lo que acaba de presenciar.

-"Vamos grandote… ya no hay nadie aquí"-le escucho soltar risillas.  
-"D-deberíamos ir a tu cuarto…".  
-"Tranquilo! Mira…"-el sonido del sofá rechinar se escuchó unos segundos-"…de esta manera si alguien viene no podrá vernos"-volvió a reír.

Ibara asomo su cabeza, el reflejo en el televisor le permitió entender que es lo que habían hecho.

-"Ah…"-Setsuna soltó un sonido de placer-"…por fin…".  
-"E-estas bastante mojada…".  
-"Y tu bastante emocionado"-dijo antes de que su voz se ollera como si tragara algo-"Ah…! Voy a hacer desaparecer a este muchachote Midoriya, espero me lo recompenses".  
-"S-si…".

Su boca se abrió de golpe, no necesitaba verlos para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, bastaba con ver sus siluetas borrosas en el televisor para quedar estupefacta.

 _Santo dios…_

La joven se llevó una mano a la boca por lo lascivo de sus actos, mientras que su amiga soltaba gemidos ahogados con el miembro de Midoriya en boca, devorándolo sin piedad alguna hasta, efectivamente "hacerlo desaparecer" el peliverde no dejaba de hundir su rostro en el sexo de su pareja, de igual manera soltando gruñidos que provocaron cierto calor en Ibara.

-"T-tokage! Espera…!".

Escucho como el muchacho soltó un alarido de placer y vio cómo su amiga temblaba, no supo en qué momento se había quedado tan inmersa en observarles.

-"Oh d-dios… oh…"-volvió a escuchar a Setsuna-"Midoriya… puedes ayudarme a levantarme?".  
-"O-ok...".

Ambos sonaban cansados, Ibara se escondió con su corazón a mil por hora al verles irse levantando del sofá.

-"Ven aquí…"-dijo su amiga, seguidamente escucho el sonido de sus voces ahogadas, respiraciones entrecortadas y labios chocar-"…vamos a mi c-cuarto".

No supo cómo logro pasar desapercibida, tampoco le importo, ahora mismo lo único que quería saber era el por qué no había intervenido! Que fue lo que tomo posesión de su cuerpo? Por qué no pudo caminar y regañarles por sus indecentes actos?

Debía arreglarlo, ahora mismo iría a detenerles, estaba determinada a redimirse y no quedar como una espectadora pervertida… si, eso haría. Caminando con firmeza en los pasillos, Ibara tomo aire antes de doblar en una esquina y acercarse a una puerta no muy bien cerrada, su valentía se fue al tacho al ver con completa claridad el interior del cuarto de Setsuna.

-"S-si…! Oh s-si!"-allí estaba ella, recibiendo con el rostro más obsceno que haya visto en su vida el sube y baja de Midoriya. El muchacho entrando y saliendo de ella con fiereza.

 _Que… c-como es…_

No lo entendía, en que momento fueron a parar a si? Cuando se desvistieron por completo y se subieron a su cama? Era normal el gesto de su amiga? La posición en la que estaban? Que acaso no se daban cuenta de que alguien estaba con su cabeza asomada en la puerta?

-"V-vamos Midoriya! Es t-todo lo que t-tienes…?"-le provoco Setsuna, su amante respondió con un gruñido animal-"Ngh! Así e-es…!".

 _No puede ser… esto e-está pasando de verdad?_

Ibara no pudo hacer más que mirar, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento y su mano acariciando inconscientemente su parte baja. Setsuna estaba siendo completamente dominada, sus piernas abiertas y en lo alto mientras recibía gustosa los golpes de su zona inferior con la pelvis de Midoriya.

Cada vez era más rápido, mas brusco y fuerte, pudo ver como el peliverde oprimía su dentadura y apretaba su agarre en los piernas de su acompañante.

-"U-un momento…! Ya v-voy…!"-Setsuna se arqueo perfectamente, un chirrido incompresible fue contenido a duras penas-"M-mierda…"-soltó luego de un tiempo.

Midoriya se detuvo al ver el estado de su amante.

-"Tokage…"-dijo suavemente, el muchacho se recostó aun lado de la joven, sus labios hicieron un recorrido desde el cuello hasta su boca, su mano tomo el rostro de la joven para que se besasen con furor.  
-"Llámeme Setsuna…"-le dijo igual de tierna, su mirada perdida en el peliverde-"…soy tuya ahora"-sonrió débilmente.  
-"S-setsuna…"-la tomo de los hombros con delicadeza y la puso boca abajo, su espalda desnuda ahora enfrente.  
-"Adelante vaquero… móntame".

La sacerdotisa continuo inmóvil, durante todo su amorío estuvo en silencio, contemplando con su rostro rojo y su corazón a mil por hora como el par se desenvolvía en una danza de pura pasión. El rechinar de la cama y el choque de piel, los gemidos y gruñidos… era demasiado.

Cuando terminaron por la tercera vez, Ibara recupero el control de su cuerpo, su mente en blanco pero sus pies empezando a dirigirse lejos de ahí.

-"Hey…"-escucho hablar a su compañera-"…quiero que me lo hagas igual que a Kendo".

Ibara se detuvo en seco, sus ojos volvieron a asomarse por la puerta.

-"C-como sabes-".  
-"Los vi en el estacionamiento"-soltó unas risillas-"También después de clase, en el salón del consejo estudiantil… incluso detrás del edificio de los de primer año, cuando ella te montaba en esa banca de madera".  
-"O-oh…".

 _No p-puede ser…_

-"Izuku…"-la vio tomarle de la barbilla para que le mirase-"…olvídate de ella, se mío y de nadie más".  
-"Pero…".  
-"Conmigo no tendrás limitaciones, he visto como quedas insatisfecho, no puede contigo…"-beso su cuello-"…yo puedo darte algo mejor, _para siempre_ …".

No podía ni quería creerlo, esto iba más allá de lo que creía, esto tenia más contexto que una simple noche de amor.

-"Y-yo…".  
-"Te amo Izuku, yo puedo decirlo… ella lo ha hecho?"-empezó a ponerlo contra la cama-"Solo olvídala, no lo vale, es solo una perra más".

Vio como poco a poco iba poniéndose encima, su mano tomando firmemente su miembro y posicionándole en su sexo.

-"Una s-sucia ramera…!"-fue descendiendo lentamente-"Si le i-importaras… Ngh! E-esto no e-estaría pasando! M-mierda…!".

Arriba y abajo, sus iris seguían el sin cesar de su amiga, Setsuna lo estaba montando sin piedad alguna.

-"O-olvídala! Es u-una puta Izuku!"-se agacho para gritárselo al oído-"Zorra e-estúpida…!"-abrazo su cabeza.

El final definitivo vino con un empujón que el peliverde hizo con un fuerte abrazo al cuerpo de su pareja, esta vez su amiga sí que soltó un alarido de placer, si no hubiera sido por que todos estaban afuera bebiendo por el cumpleaños de Tetsutetsu… probablemente todos ya hubieran estado aquí.

-"S-se… se mío…"-le escucho susurrar ya estando con sus ojos cerrados esparcida sobre su cama. Izuku a su lado la cubrió con una sábana y la miro por un tiempo, posteriormente le dio un beso en la frente y fijo su vista directamente en ella.

Le había visto, la había visto todo este tiempo.

 **Estoy empezando a querer hacer una pequeña historia con esto, veremos si la continúo de acuerdo al recibimiento n_n.**

 **Pdta: Estoy enfermísimo, literalmente, ahora mismo estoy postrado en la cama con dos rollos de papel.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	5. Crimen y amorío

****Advertencia de infidelidad****

La vida era tranquila, el aire a calidez familiar en el apartamento era perfecto, uno que el y su pareja adoraban hasta el final. Mientras que él ordenaba la mesa para la llegada de los padres de su novia, ella ya hacía en la cocina, terminando los últimos platillos para este banquete familiar.

Todo era perfecto e Izuku lo amaba.

-"Voy!"-dijo inmediatamente al escuchar el timbre sonar.  
-"Espera! Pueden ser mis padres!"-Uraraka se asomó desde la cocina con su delantal aun puesto. La castaña hablo muy tarde, el peliverde ya había girado la perilla.

Y entonces su vida se vino para abajo.

-"Holaa!"-saludo sonriente una bella muchacha peliceleste.

Su fragancia invadió sus fosas nasales al instante, su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente y su gesto pasó a uno de horror.

-"S-senp-".  
-"Senpai!"-Uraraka le gano a en mencionarla, la muchacha paso a su lado para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, compañera y tutora.

Izuku sintió caería de rodillas, mientras que las dos viejas amigas se envolvían en un afectuoso abrazo, el solamente buscaba escapara, huir lo más rápido que pueda de aquí o en el peor de los casos… noquear a Uraraka y así resolver este dilema con la mayor.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver como en medio del abrazo, ojos celestes se abrieron cautelosamente para chocar con los suyos, expectantes y pacientes… esperando el momento perfecto para lanzar el más peligroso de los venenos.

Se sintió asqueado al pensar lo mucho que amaba esos ojos.

-"Que no vas a abrazar a tu senpai? _Midoriya?_ "-sonrió inocente Nejire, sus brazos abiertos una vez más para él.  
-"S-si…"-se le acerco inseguro.

Apenas sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo una imagen paso por su cabeza, eran ambos en esta misma posición pero con un contexto diferente, los dientes de la joven se incrustaban en su hombro, sus uñas raspaban con fuerza su espalda y su gesto era de goce total. Incluso juro podía escuchar sus gemidos ahogados.

-"Así que!"-el trance termino cuando Nejire alzo la voz y se separó de el-"Como están los futuros novios?".  
-"O-ocupados!"-respondió al instante Izuku-"Ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para gastar así que…"-se puso alado de la puerta.

-"Ehehe…"-Uraraka se rasco la nuca-"…discúlpanos un momento senpai, puedes sentarte en el sofá"-se llevó al joven a la cocina.

Debía sacarla de aquí, tenía que hacerlo o sería demasiado tarde.

-"Que fue eso?"-le vio algo molesta la castaña-"Por qué dijiste eso Izuku?".  
-"Es la v-verdad?"-respondió nervioso.  
-"Bueno... es cierto pero…"-volvió a darle una mirada-"…es Nejire de quien hablamos! No la vemos desde hace un año!".  
-"Podemos invitarla l-luego! Ahora mismo tus padres están por llegar y-".

El timbre del celular de su pareja empezó a sonar, Izuku tuvo un respiro en lo que Uraraka contestaba. Nuevamente se fijó en la _invitada_ , quien observaba curiosa como siempre todo a su alrededor, el peliverde mordió el interior de su boca al verla quitarse su suéter, quedando a tan solo una polera celeste con tirantes.

Otro recuerdo vino a su cabeza, esta vez tuvo que apoyarse en algo por recordar con claridad el dialogo que tuvieron.

 _-"Senpai…"-dijo el con mirada hechizada, su aliento caliente y su corazón a mil por hora.  
-"Siempre…m-me gustaron…"-amaba como se esforzaba en hablar, amaba todo de ella-"…tus ojos"._

 _El siguió empujando, sus frentes se juntaron y solo sus respiraciones se escucharon en el pequeño lugar, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, como queriendo ver físicamente el gran placer que sentían al momento que chocaban._

 _-"Raro…"-dijo alguien afuera, los dos amantes sintieron sus ritmos cardiacos aumentar aún más-"…creí que Nejire senpai dijo que aún estaba aquí"._

 _Izuku quiso parar, la culpa no paraba de carcomerle al escuchar a su novia a tan solo unos cuantos metros de encontrarles en el acto, cogiendo tan pasionalmente en el armario de su oficina. Sin embargo…_

 _-"Aun no t-terminamos…"-dijo ella con una sonrisa boba, su rostro totalmente perdido en el placer._

 _Sus piernas se cerraron en su cintura, privándole del escape y atrayéndole aún más a ella, con lo poco que había de luz… Izuku aun así pudo ver la polera celeste que tenía puesta._

 _Fue lo último que vio antes de perder la cordura y tomar salvajemente a su amante, sin importarle si les fueran a pillar o no._

-"Izuku!"-le llamo Uraraka.  
-"A-ah? S-si?"-giro a verle.  
-"Voy a ir a comprar champagne y a traer a mis padres, me dijeron que querían hablar conmigo a solas unos minutos"-explico.  
-"Ahora?"-la vio horrorizado, sus peores temores volviendo a surgir.  
-"Ahora"-sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos-"Tal vez tarde un poco… mientras tanto tu entretén a Nejire senpai, ok?".  
-"P-por qué no mejor voy a comprar champagne y t-tú vas con tus padres?"-sugirió desesperado.  
-"Nope! Es un buen momento para que mi novio y una de mis mejores amigas se conozcan mejor"-se quitó el delantal y tomo su bolso.

Ambos salieron de la cocina, Nejire se ilumino al instante.

-"Ne Ochako, podríamos contarme acerca de esta foto?"-le movió ansiosa.  
-"Oh! Izuku puede hacerlo! Melissa y el fueron pareja antes, seguro que sabrá narrarte toda su historia"-sonrió.  
-"Hmm… me resulta increíblemente _familiar_ "-dijo ella, observando pausadamente a la rubia y el peliverde en la foto.

Izuku se preguntó con temor si es que existía alguien en el mundo que pueda actuar mejor que Nejire. Le era imposible imaginarse como era posible que la peliceleste ni siquiera sienta una pisca de remordimiento al ver el rostro de la rubia.

Después de todo lo que había hecho…

 _Ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad, su cuerpo y alma eran eternamente de ella ahora y por eso mismo deseaba con todo su corazón que recapacitase, que terminase con todo este mal que había creado con su ayuda. Detestaba no poder odiarla…_

 _Como hacerlo cuando se sentía tan bien y perfecto? No era justo que fueran tan compatibles, tan hechos para el otro que simplemente no puedan separarse con un limite de distancia o sentirían que morirían. No podían decirse que no…_

 _Debería estar con su novia, no en este hotel a estas horas de la noche y con la excusa de que daría una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si habría algún crimen. El único crimen aquí era el del engaño, lo peor de todo era que era el quien lo cometía._

 _Ya llevaban horas haciéndolo, parecía que por cada vez que terminaban su cuerpo se ponía aún más dispuesto a seguir. Las sabanas ya estaban al borde de caer al suelo, el olor a sexo no escapaba y atontaba aún más al par._

 _Izuku solo siguió dándoselo, fuerte y misericordiosamente como ella se lo pedía. Ahora la tenía mordiendo y abrazando la almohada, su largo cabello celeste siendo sostenido con fuerza por una mano del peliverde mientras que con la otra mantenía sus estocadas en ritmo._

 _-"T-tu celular…"-dijo a duras penas, su tembloroso brazo arrastrándose sobre la rechinante cama, queriendo llegar hasta la mesa de noche._

 _Intento detenerla recostándose a su costado y succionando la piel de su cuello, todo esto mientras continuaba envistiendo en ella. De nada sirvió._

 _-"Izuku? Llamaba para preguntar-".  
-"O-olvídate de el…"-dijo casi en un grito, no le importo que escuchara sus gemidos o su aliento entrecortado, mucho menos el obsceno sonido de sus sexos chocar-"…nunca te p-perteneció".  
-"Q-quien… quien h-habla?".  
-"Su amor v-verdadero Hmph!"._

 _Tuvo que tirar de su cabello y obligarla a besarle para que soltase el celular, aun no había cortado y aun así siguieron con el coito, no supo si Nejire empezó a gemir más alto que nunca sabiendo que les escuchaban o fue por el aumento del porcentaje en su quirk._

 _Cualquiera haya sido la razón, verla esparcida, exhausta e inmóvil encima de la cama luego de que el reloj marcara las cuatro de la mañana, tan indefensa y débil… logro hacerle sentir como si le hubiese dado su merecido._

 _Pero el sentimiento de culpa y pena nunca se fue._

 **Epilogo**

-"No temas en pedirle lo que sea, siéntete en tu casa!"-dijo Uraraka antes de cerrar la puerta.

Izuku sudo cataratas, después de tragar saliva con dureza fue fijándose poco a poco en la peliceleste alado suyo.

Esa que ya le había arruinado su vida dos veces.

-"Lo que sea…"-dijo ella, su caminar fue casi inaudible-"…no?"-abrió la puerta de _su_ habitación.

El rechinar de la puerta fue lo último decente que se escuchó en todo el apartamento antes de caer en una obscena orquesta dirigida por afrodita.

 **Últimamente me he encariñado con el "es solo ficción" de muchas historias que he leído, así que me decidido por adoptar tal** _ **frase**_ **para este fic en específico. Espero que esto no los espante… y si es así háganmelo saber para poder abstenerme de escribir esta clase de contenido.**

 **Por otro lado! Estoy decidido a darle un final al triángulo amoroso de Kendo, Izuku y Setsuna, pero por miedo a no arruinar tal drama lujurioso… voy a tomarme mi tiempo en escribirlo.**

 **La continuación tendrá un título relacionado a la historia, de esa forma podrán distinguirla del resto.**

 **Por si alguno no capto lo que sucede aquí:**

 **Nejire e Izuku han sido amantes desde el principio, sus amoríos ya fueron descubiertos dos veces (una con Melissa) y ahora, después de un año desaparecida, Nejire vuelve a la vida del peliverde justo después de que Uraraka y el anunciaran que se casarían.**

 **Pdta: Esta mini historia con Nejire tendrá su continuación al siguiente episodio… o quizá no, depende de cómo se lo tomen. En el próximo estará el lemon fuerte(por si les intersaba saber haha).**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	6. Imposible

_-"Tu eres Midoriya Izuku verdad? El chico rebelde!"-pregunto Nejire, apoyando todo su cuerpo en la carpeta del tímido joven.  
-"S-si!"-contesto nervioso.  
-"Cuanto mides exactamente? Es tu quirk heredado? Como funciona exactamente? Te gustan las peleas callejeras?".  
-"P-pues…".  
-"Hadou!"-le llamo la atención Eraser._

 _La peliceleste continuo viéndole directamente, sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas de rosa, Izuku permaneció inmóvil, hipnotizado por lo bella que era la mayor. Se sentía extraño, era como si existiera una atracción invisible que le obligaba a no despegar su mirada._

 _Estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo. Esos delicados labios se abrieron por unos segundos, peligrosamente cerca de los suyos…_

 _-"Lo siento mucho!"-regreso a su lugar-"Me emocione un poco!"-sonrió como si nada._

 _Estaba loco pensar que se había enamorado de su senpai a primera vista? Lo estaba aún más pensar que ella sentía lo mismo?_

 **Presente.**

-"Kacchan no va a venir?"-pregunto desanimado.  
-"Sigue sin querer saber nada al respecto, no deja de mandarme mensajes diciéndome que salga de aquí"-informo Kirishima cansado.

El peliverde sintió que sus entrañas se revolvían dentro de sí, su cerebro no dejaba de expulsar ideas negativas y de completa decepción de él mismo, lo poco que le quedaba de moral y ética luchaba arduamente por impedir esta catástrofe.

-"Midoriya"-llamo alguien a su puerta, probablemente una encargada de la organización de la boda-"Una de las damas de honor está pidiendo tu presencia, dice que es importante".

Su garganta se secó, sus puños se apretaron y su corazón se estrujo, mas sin embargo, su traicionero cuerpo y una parte de su alma se sumió en calor y excitación.

 _No… ahora es diferente. Ahora yo tengo el control… yo lo tengo._ Se dijo titubeante, inseguro de si mismo.

-"Estoy ocupado ahora mismo, busca a Todoroki y dile que reciba el mensaje por mi"-dijo Izuku.  
-"Entiendo, ya solo queda que llegue el señor Bakugou y unos familiares más de parte de la novia, estaremos empezando en un alrededor de **cuarenta minutos** ".

 _C-cuarenta minutos?_

Un amargo y nubloso recuerdo pasó por su mente, uno que deseaba olvidar con toda su alma.

 **Flashback.**

-"Ochako no volverá por un buen tiempo…"-le dijo sigilosamente, seductora y apasionada como siempre-"…aproximadamente _cuarenta minutos_ ".

Izuku trago saliva, mientras que ella tocaba con una sublime delicadeza sus hombros y brazos, la caliente boca de la peliceleste no dejaba de suspirar en su oído y morder su lóbulo de vez en cuando. La odiaba, odiaba lo bien que lo conocía, lo mucho que había aprendido de él y sus debilidades al enfrascarse múltiples veces en el sexo.

-"Te extrañe mucho Izu…"-susurro-"…casi muero al despertar en mi cama y no tenerte a lado mío"-abrazo su cuello, el cariño y amor reemplazo a la lujuria momentáneamente.  
-"Ya basta senpai…"-puso semblante fuerte, aunque de nada serbia ya que ella estaba de rodillas abrazándole de la espalda.

En la cama donde dormía con ella, con su prometida y futura mujer… quería golpearse a sí mismo de solo pensar lo maldito que era.

-"Si vamos a hacerlo que sea rápido, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva"-tomo sus brazos y los quito de su cuello con molestia.  
-"No…"-esta vez le amarro con sus brazos en su pecho, su cabeza ahora reposaba en su espalda, apoyándose con ternura en el-"…no me hagas daño Izu, no quiero hacerlo si es que no devuelves mi amor"- su tono era bajo, Izuku no quería describirlo como triste por mera indiferencia.  
-"Y-yo amo a otra persona ahora…"-dijo con esperanzas de que le creyera.  
-"Eso es mentira"-puso más fuerza en su abrazo-"Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto".  
-"Es la verdad senpai, deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo…"-continuo soltando falacias.  
-"No puedes mentirme, no puedes mentirle a tu otra parte"-fue recostándole a pesar de la diferencia de fuerza-"Yo lo es todo de ti, tú lo sabes todo de mi…es imposible engañarnos".

 _Pero se nos hace sencillo mentir a los demás…_ sus dientes se apretaron al pensar en la verdad de sus palabras.  
-"D-dejemos de hablar…"-cerro sus ojos al darse de cuenta de estar ahora con su cabeza en el regazo de ella-"…terminemos con esto y ya".  
-"No quiero, no quiero que pienses que lo que busco es sexo"-puso ambas manos en sus mejillas-"Mírame Izuku, mírame y dime que miento".

Lucho internamente por no ceder, no quería hacerlo… no quería… no quería... no quería…!

Pero…

-"Te extrañe tanto… Izuku"-dijo luego de por fin intercambiar miradas.  
-"Yo t-también… Nejire".

Seguidamente un beso desesperado fue compartido, el éxtasis de volver a sentir el sabor del otro los volvió estúpidos al segundo.

 **Fin flashback.**

-"Midoriya!"-le llamo Iida-"Regresa con nosotros, Midoriya!"-le dio unas leves bofetadas.  
-"A-ah… que?"-se fue recuperando.  
-"Te quedaste viendo la puerta como por diez minutos, no supe que hacer hasta que llego Iida, estas bien hermano?"-pregunto el pelirrojo.  
-"Si… solo recordé algo".  
-"Pues bastante de recordar por ahora! Vengo a decirte que ya necesitamos que Bakugou esté aquí!"-Izuku bajo la mirada.  
-"Él no va a venir…".  
-"Como…?!"-le vio estupefacto el de lentes.

Ante de que pudiera responderle se detuvo al escuchar una voz en los pasillos, el horror se apodero de el cuándo dicha voz se fue haciendo más fuerte y clara.

-"Oyy! Midoriyaa!"-grito alguien desde afuera, tocando la puerta repetidas veces.

El horror se apodero de él, a pesar de que se decía que ahora tenía el control en lo que "tenían" Izuku no dejaba de pensar en lo peor, debía hacer algo al respecto o ella le ganaría en hacerlo. Nejire era capaz de cualquier cosa, eso era lo que más le asustaba ahora mismo.

-"Si senpai?"-salió inmediatamente, su sonrisa falsa bien puesta en su rostro.  
-"Tenemos que hablar! Una conversación mejor amiga y mentora con el futuro esposo de mi retoño!"-puso su dedo en su pecho.  
-"Eso si que es masculino…"-se cruzó de brazos Kirishima.  
-"Les daremos espacio! Entiendo que esta conversación es algo privado!".  
-"Na-ha! Esto es algo que se discute en secreto!"-tomo al muchacho de la mano-"Lo devolveré a tiempo!"-fue arrastrándolo sonriente.

No iba a decir nada, no había por que, ahora mismo la situación era diferente.

-"Pensé que te resistirías"-dijo una vez estuvieron en un pasillo más desolado.  
-"No hay por qué, no vamos a hacer nada"-dijo imponentemente.  
-"Hmm? Ósea que esperabas que ocurriera algo?"-volteo a mirarle sonriente, Nejire nunca dejo de caminar.  
-"Tratándose de usted senpai… siempre tengo que tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad".

Se detuvieron ante una rustica puerta de madera de dos entradas, un portón muy grande.

-"Eso es perfecto…"-empujo ambas puertas con una sola mano-"…porque si pensaba hacerlo después de todo"-continuo tirando de él.

Era una mini capilla, Izuku se tomó unos segundos contemplándola antes de percatarse a donde era exactamente donde lo llevaba Nejire.

-"Te parece si nos confesamos? Una última confesión por nuestros pecados antes de partir caminos"-abrió el habitáculo.  
-"Seguro…"-dijo escéptico, adentrándose al pequeño lugar luego de que su acompañante entrara.  
-"Yo empiezo entonces…"-cerro la puerta, lo poco que les iluminaba eran los rayos de sol tornados celestes por las ventanas-"…perdóname señor porque he pecado".

Se veía hermosa, era la mujer más bella que haya podido ver, ese vestido celeste claro era el epitome de su belleza. Dolía mucho pensar de esta manera estando a solo horas de casarse.

-"…he sido la causa de lágrimas y dolor en otras personas por puro capricho mío, por puro amor".  
-"Ne-"-la peliceleste le detuvo con una mano.  
-"Si es que el sufrimiento que siento día a día al ver a la persona que amo con otra mujer no es suficiente… entonces aceptare cualquier castigo que haz de darme después de mi muerte".  
-"Ya para…"-susurro.  
-"He celado y también he deseado el mal a otras personas, una vez más por mi egoísmo de querer tener a la persona que amo para mi sola".

No lo entendía, su cerebro no quería creer que la misma mujer que había causado tanto dolor y miseria a lo largo de su vida este llorando genuinamente ante él. Era un arrepentimiento verdadero, de verdad se estaba abriendo a la redención.

-"Pero ahora p-puedo remediarlo, puedo pagar todas mis deudas y ser una nueva persona. A-aunque él no esté a mi lado nunca más"-soltó mas lágrimas.  
-"Nejire…".  
-"Si haz de c-castigar a alguien… por favor que sea a mí. D-déjalo fuera de esto"-se detuvo al sentirse abrazada.  
-"Por qué…"-dijo igual de arrepentido y triste-"…por qué senpai"-la apego a su cuerpo, protegiéndola de todo lo que viniera.  
-"Q-quería limpiarme…"-dijo con su voz rota-"…antes de ser m-madre".

Sus ojos y boca se abrieron desbordantemente, Izuku sintió múltiples emociones al escuchar lo que dijo.

-"L-lo siento tanto Izuku…"-sus temblorosos brazos se sujetaron de su pecho-"No m-me odies por favor…".  
-"C-cuando fue?".  
-"El día que fui a s-su apartamento…".

De todas las veces… esa ocasión tuvo que ser la que les cobraría tantos años de infidelidad? No hubiera querido que fuera así, de verdad que no.

 **Aquella vez.**

-"E-estas…"-trago saliva-"…estas m-más emocionado que lo que recuerdo".

El la ignoro, solo siguió subiendo y bajando repetidas veces, hace mucho que no intimaba con ella, su cuerpo se había puesto demasiado activo. Usaría este momento para desesterarse y dejar salir todo este estrés acumulado.

El rechinar de la cama, los gemidos, gruñidos y lo obsceno de sus partes chocar los ponía en trance, Izuku olvido por completo lo terrible de sus actos, se dejó llevar por la pasión. Con ella debajo y el dándoselo a un ritmo prudente, esto no debería tardar demasiado.

Su meta era hacerla terminar lo más rápido posible, se lo repetía una y otra vez en su nublada cabeza.

-"No v-vas a usarlo?"-pregunto Nejire, sus manos estrujando las sabanas expectantes de que su amante usara su quirk.  
-"T-tanto quieres que lo use…?"-se inclinó un poco más, su agarre en sus piernas paso a sus muslos.  
-"No m-me hagas rogar…"-dijo entrecortadamente.

Si esta iba a ser la última vez… quería que lo admitiera, quería que esta relación suya tuviera una conclusión que no involucre algo más profundo que amor.

-"Admite q-que solo buscas esto, admítelo senpai"-dijo en su oído. Izuku aumento su ritmo, los gemidos de su amante se hicieron más sonoros.  
-"N-no, no es c-cierto…"-su gesto se debilitaba, iba derritiéndose poco a poco, quería verla perder la cordura total. Por lo menos una vez.

Ya no se apoyó más, ahora estaba completamente arriba de ella, de cuclillas y con su parte inferior sobre la de ella, sus manos pasaron a usar como base la cabecera de la cama. Su quirk se activó y así pudo ver por debajo de él como su amante fue haciendo muecas.

-"S-solo admítelo…!"-sus estocadas eran cada vez más salvajes, llegando hasta lo más profundo de ella.  
-"Yo n-no…!"-su dentadura se apretó, sus manos ya habían hecho un puño de sabanas por debajo.

Con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, Izuku puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de la peliceleste, atrayéndola para poder marcarle el cuello con una fuerte succión de sus labios. Su otra mano fue directo a los estrujados dientes de Nejire, quien abrió su boca al sentir como tres dedos del peliverde buscaban ingresar. Y ella no le negó la entrada.

-"Ugh…!"-sus ojos se perdieron en el clímax, la joven perdió la visión a pesar de no haber cerrado los ojos, sus iris no dejaban de apuntar para arriba.

Pasaron minutos en la misma posición, Nejire sentía desfallecería en cualquier momento. Una vez los dedos del muchacho salieron de su boca ambos regresaron a la realidad.

-"Aún quedan veinte minutos senpai..."-la ayudo a levantarse y llevarla a la esquina de la cama-"…es mi turno de tenerte en mi regazo".  
-"S-si…"-gateo hasta él.

Los roles se habían intercambiado… y Nejire adoraba ese cambio.

 **Tiempo después.**

Donde era ahora donde lo estaban haciendo? No le importaba, Nejire simplemente no quería separarse del peliverde, su mente era un completo desastre, su cuerpo era lo que le controlaba ahora.

Un rio de jugos bajaba desde su sexo hasta el piso, manchando el piso de la sala, eso era peligroso, bastaba con una mirada al líquido para que les pillaran… y sin embargo no dijo nada.

-"Y-ya es…"-tuvo otro orgasmo-"…e-en cualquier m-momento"-logro decir, su gesto deshecho en un mar de goce.  
-"Ya lo v-vas a admitir…?"-pregunto una vez más.

Estaba demasiado perdida, apenas y podía mantener sus temblorosos brazos como apoyo en el sillón, Izuku solo continuaba sosteniendo su cabello y empujando contra ella, provocando que el sillón se moviera de su lugar e hiciera sonar el suelo con su rechinido.

-"N-no importa…"-dijo el-"…ya no i-importa…!".

Su boca se escondió en el sillón, sus manos oprimieron el sofá y sus piernas temblaron. La fuerza con la que vino su último orgasmo la volvió tonta.

Pero…

-"Ya volví…!"-la voz de Uraraka se escuchó desde afuera-"Olvídeme mi llave, lo siento!".

La castaña espero y espero por unos minutos, un poco extrañada de por qué les estaría tomando tanto abrirle. Tras un tiempo por fin escucho los pasos de dos personas acercarse.

-"Ah! Ya me pregunta-"-se detuvo en seco al ver quien le había abierto.

Nejire ya hacía con su boca en una perfecta "o" su rostro rojo y su mirada perdida, su respiración era entrecortada, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que la pobre estaría a punto de caer desmayada.

-"Senpai! Se encuentra bien?!"-se le acerco preocupada, sin embargo, apenas olio su aroma hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
-"Ha estado sudando desde q-que te fuiste *ehem* Creo que ha cogido un resfriado"-hablo Izuku.  
-"Senpai…"-la castaña la vio con pena.  
-"E-estoy bien…"-dijo sin siquiera mirar a verla-"…tengo que irme"-paso por un lado, golpeando su hombro con el de Uraraka.  
-"O-ok…"-la vio irse usando las paredes como su apoyo-"…v-visítanos cuando quieras!"-dijo antes de verla desaparecer en el ascensor.

Había algo raro con ella… en especial con esa fragancia que tenía. Era raro pero… Uraraka pensó que tenía la esencia de Izuku esparcida en todo su cuerpo.

 **La explicación**

-"Ah… Nejire… Nejire senpai…".

No le importaba, ahora no, podían encontrarles en este remoto lugar y no se inmutaría en lo absoluto.

-"T-tenemos que parar… Izuku… no…"-puso una mano sobre su boca, impidiendo que sus gemidos escapen.  
-"Por qué te preocupa ahora? Es a ti a quien amo, senpai…"-puso su frente contra la suya, como aquella vez.  
-"No… no está b-bien…!"-hizo un gesto de aguante por unos momentos-"O-ochako… ella no…"- _perdóname Ochako… p-perdóname…!_

Se suponía que esta relación suya acabaría, no deberían seguir haciéndolo, sin embargo, aquí se encontraban ellos, haciendo el amor una vez más a las espaldas de todo el mundo. El aire caliente empezaba a hacerles sudar, los sonidos que causaban resonaban en el abandonado lugar, el confesionario se tambaleaba de vez en cuando…

-"Estoy tan feliz… Nejire…"-una de sus manos se deslizo por debajo del delgado vestido celeste, deteniéndose en su ombligo-"Me has hecho feliz…".

Lagrimas escaparon de la ofuscada muchacha, quien ahora dejo salir su aliento y no oculto más su voz, sus brazos abrazaron el cuello de su amante como si no hubiera un mañana. Izuku por su parte aumento la velocidad y empezó a marcar como ya lo había hecho miles de veces, el cuello de la joven.

-"S-soy la peor…"-aspiro entre lágrimas, sus manos apretando los risos del peliverde.  
-"Somos lo peor…"-le corrigió antes de besarle profundamente.

Los gemidos y gruñidos se hicieron más audibles, haciendo eco hasta llegar incluso a los pasillos, el confesionario parecía estar a solo un soplido de venirse abajo.

-"Ahn! Ya v-voy… ya voy…!"-sus piernas se cerraron detrás de Izuku, abrazándole para que no huyera.  
-"Te amo N-nejire senpai! Te amo…!"-la fiereza con la que embestía era sobrehumana.

…a las afueras de la mini capilla, donde las voces no se escuchaban con tanta claridad, cierta castaña ya hacia recostada sobre una pared, sus ojos vacíos y su mente en blanco. Lo único que funcionaba en ella eran sus oídos.

No necesitaba otro sentido para saber lo que ocurría ahí adentro, bastaba con regular su respiración y quedarse quieta…

 _-"Y-yo también te amo! Te amo I-izuku…!"  
-"Huyamos s-senpai, dejemos t-todo atrás Hng!".  
-"Si…! M-mi vida es tuya! Te p-pertenece ahora…!"._

…y podía escucharlos, incluso podía verlos si cerraba sus ojos.

 _Quizá… quizá son otras personas… Tal vez está oyendo mal… no tiene por qué alterarse._

-"Si…"-dijo suavemente.

No hay por qué sacar suposiciones, esto… podría ser una broma. O un ensayo para hacerle una en el futuro, no era posible que algo tan grande como esto fuera a no ser percibido por ella, no había forma.

No la había… no.

Y aunque en el remoto caso la hubiera… cuando fue que ocurrió?

Sería bueno recordar ese momento.

 **Epilogo**

-"Nejire senpai es muy amable verdad? Ochako chan"-dijo Tsuyu, sus ojos posándose en la peliceleste que caminaba enfrente de ellas.  
-"Hm? Por qué lo dices?"-cuestiono confundida.  
-"Venir a caminar contigo después de clase a pesar de que su agencia queda muy lejos… debes importarle demasiado".  
-"Ahaha… tú crees?"-se sintió alagada y suertuda.  
-"Sin duda su aprecio por la amistad es profundo, algo admirable de ella!"-anuncio Iida.  
-"Supongo que es cierto"-sonrió la castaña.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la animada peliceleste, quien no paraba de hablar con el intimidado peliverde de risos y pecas. Estaban bastante alejados como para no escuchar lo que charlaban, algo… extraño.

Desde que su senpai se graduó no hubo un solo día en que no viniera a caminar con ella a la hora de salida, curiosamente… tampoco hubo un solo día en que ella y su amigo peliverde no intercambien palabra. Uraraka no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de lo bien que se llevaban, quitando todo el tartamudeo de Deku… el par genuinamente parecía disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

-"Ne Ochako chan!"-la voz de su senpai le hizo salir de sus pensamientos-"Izuku y yo vamos a volver a visitar a Eri esta noche, nos vemos mañana ok?"-se despidió sonriente, su mano tirando del sonrojado peliverde por otro camino.  
-"Ok!"-devolvió el gesto-"Saluden a Eri de mi parte!"-levanto su mano.  
-"A-adiós!"-se despidió el muchacho.  
-"Parecen buenos amigos"-comento Tsuyu.  
-"Sin duda alguna"-dijo Iida.  
-"Si…".

Mientras que Tsuyu e Iida se adelantaban, ella continuo viendo como el par se perdía a lo lejos, el atardecer detrás de ella provocaba una sombra delante de ella… una que estaba bajo la silueta del dúo.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al creer ver como sus imágenes borrosas parecían tomarse de la mano, sus dedos bien entrelazados y sus miradas sobre el otro.

Uraraka agito su cabeza, debió haber sido solo su imaginación.

Era gracioso pensar que algo entre ellos podría ocurrir.

 _Muy gracioso…_

 **Me declaro culpable de todo crimen cometido, me siento como un novelero tipo Shakespeare pero sin tragedias… a menos que decida que Uraraka se suicide (risa malvada) na es broma haha. He intentado actualizar el resto de historias pero esta no me ha dejado hacerlo! Siento que si no actualizo este fic moriré! Lo que significa que el triángulo amoroso será lo próximo que se viene!**

 **Además ya tengo otra historia con IzuMo! Dios mío estoy enfermo!**

 **Muchas gracias por la aceptación, me alegro que les haya entretenido.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Hubo dos relaciones en las que Izuku fue infiel junto a Nejire, una de ellas con Melissa y la otra se las dejo a su imaginación, la tercera es Uraraka.  
-Nejire está embarazada.  
-Uraraka en la última escena, intenta convencerse que lo que escucha no es más que su imaginación jugándole una mala broma.  
-Nejire e Izuku están destinado el uno al otro sea por distintas creencias de distintas culturas, hilo rojo del destino (en caso de Japón).  
-Bakugou sabe de la historia de Izuku junto a Nejire, es por esa razón que no decide asistir a la boda.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	7. Los amantes

Otro día más y otro día menos, el sonido del timbre era música para los oídos de Mina. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que se estiraba en su asiento.

No había mejor día que viernes, hoy podría dormir hasta tarde y comer golosinas, las pijamadas en el cuarto de Yaoyorozu era el placer de su vida últimamente. Reírse con sus amigas en la colosal cama mientras hablaban de trivialidades o de chicos… simplemente perfecto.

-"Midoriya!"-escucho gritar a Momo-"Por favor no olvides quedarte para limpiar el aula, no te esperare como la anterior vez".  
-"S-si!"-hizo una reverencia el pequeño peliverde.

 _Eso fue… extraño._

Ver a su vicepresidenta tratar autoritariamente al peliverde fue todo un espectáculo, después de todo era del rol de canela más inocente y dulce que el salón tenia. Normalmente Yaoyorozu no era así, generalmente trataba a la mayoría con gentileza y tacto en el aula, ya su cambio de actitud en las prácticas de héroe era diferente.

-"Nos vamos Mina?"-Toru se paró alado suyo lista para partir con su mochila en la espalda.  
-"Sii!"-recupero su ánimo al instante.

Esa peculiar escena le había dejado pensativa… pero nada que un viernes por la tarde no solucione!

 **Minutos después.**

Retiraba lo dicho, sí que había cosas que podían ponerle de mal humor y no devolverla a su típica saltarina y alegre persona. Un claro ejemplo era olvidar su vendito cuadernos de matemáticas, exactamente el que tenía todos los apuntes que Yaoyorozu le había hecho escribir.

Si perdía eso sería su fin, ese montón de hojas era un diccionario para alguien como ella, una herramienta indispensable que no debía faltar a la hora de clases.

 _Yo y mi suerte…_

Ya terminando de subir las últimas escaleras que la llevarían a su aula, con cansancio e irritación, Mina casi se desparrama de lo pesado que era haber hecho todo ese recorrido devuelta. Cuando iba a soltar un sonoro suspiro de molestia a los cuatro vientos… algo le detuvo.

Era el sonido de piel chocar, más exactamente de labios mojados estamparse desesperadamente con otros, había visto demasiadas novelas en televisión como para no reconocer tal familiar ruido. Incluso la escucho en una porno, pero eso era otra historia.

Lo importante era saber quiénes estaban disfrutando de tan apasionado beso a escondidas. Mina dedujo por los suspiros y voz ahogada que esto era definitivamente un ligue que involucraba caricias, quienes estén allí adentro definitivamente tenían algo más que solo "una cosa de una sola vez".

-"Yaoyorozu san…"-apenas escucho esa voz Mina sintió todo su cuerpo y mente detenerse-"…perdóneme p-por favor"-pequeños gemidos se empezaron a oír.

La pelirosa no lo podía creer, en lo que sus oídos le hacían imaginar a su amiga gimoteando mientras le tocaban quien sabe dónde, sus ojos solo observaban a la nada, congelados al reconocer la voz del "pequeño e inocente" Midoriya.

-"S-siempre y cuando..."-la escucho aguantar un sonoro gemido-"…p-prometas no contárselo a n-nadie. Hng…!".

Esto lo tenía que ver, debía grabar la escena de por vida en su cabeza para poder creérselo, era simplemente imposible que lo que sus oídos captaban fuera verdad. No había forma!

Gateando con una cautela increíble por el piso, Mina fue acercándose al aula de donde salían todos estos sonidos, la muchacha se llevó una gran sorpresa al dejar de contener su respiración y notar como la puerta no estaba bien cerrada.

-"La d-deseo Yaoyorozu…".

Mina trago saliva antes de poner una mano en la puerta, todo listo para deslizarla.

-"No d-digas esas cosas… es vergonzoso".  
-"Es la verdad, la d-deseo más que otra cosa en este momento".

Lentamente y con su mano temblando fue deslizando la puerta, el sonido que provoco no se comparó con la voz de los muchachos de adentro.

-"A-ah! Midoriya san…".

El momento en que la deslizo lo suficiente fue el mismo momento en que observo como su pequeño compañero peliverde abría con rudeza la camisa de Yaoyorozu, algunos botones volaron a quien sabe dónde para luego terminar inmóviles en el piso.

-"Lo v-volviste hacer…"-dijo Yaoyorozu con gesto decaído, mas sin embargo, el rojo en todo su rostro nunca desapareció.  
-"Lo s-siento… necesitaba sentir su p-piel".

Mina tenía su mandíbula en el piso, había quedado petrificada al ver como Izuku, quien estaba pegado por detrás de Momo, acariciaba, estrujaba y hacia todo lo que se le plazca a los grandes pechos de la pelinegra.

 _N-no es posible…_

-"L-le gusta Yaoyorozu san?"-pregunto tímidamente el muchacho en el oído de su acompañante.

Momo no respondió, una mano la tenía fuertemente tapando su boca y otra estrujando la tela de su falda. Su rostro lo tenía mirando a un costado, sus ojos cerrados y sus piernas levemente dobladas, Mina noto lo mucho que la joven temblaba, no cabía duda de cuál sería su respuesta.

-"S-si…"-dijo casi en un susurro, inaudible para cualquiera que no esté concentrado en lo que hacían.  
-"Eso me alegra…"-Izuku procedió a besar su cuello.

Aun le era difícil digerir todo esto a la pelirosa, era demasiado, no podía tragarse tal verdad así como así. Estos eran los alumnos más supuestamente inocentes de la clase! Los que se pondrían rojos de solo pensar en un beso con el sexo opuesto!

Nunca se imaginó que podrían enfrascarse en este tipo de actividades, por lo menos no hasta que lleguen a los 18, ahora mismo solo tenían 16 años por todos los cielos!

-"E-espera…"-el quejido de Momo le devolvió a la realidad, Mina sintió su propio centro calentarse al ver como una mano del peliverde desaparecía por debajo de la falda de su compañera.

Debería irse? Ver esto ya era suficiente como para hacerla desmayarse, por otro lado…

-"Ah… Midoriya san"-la pelinegra empujo inconscientemente su parte trasera contra Izuku, contra su pelvis para ser más específicos.

Ver como la exquisita y elegante Yaoyorozu se comportaba tan obscenamente y al pequeño rol de canela verde dejarse llevar por la lujuria era un subidón de calentura que Mina no podía describir. Esto era mil veces mejor que cualquier porno que haya visto, la chica de elite frotando sus posaderas mientras que el adorable nerd la masturbaba por detrás.

-"P-podemos hacerlo Yaoyorozu san? La n-necesito ahora mismo…"-una de sus manos estrujo el pezón de la joven, la otra aumento su velocidad en el entra y sale.  
-"Tienes…"-dijo entrecortadamente-"…p-protección?".  
-"Si…".

A pesar de la diferencia de altura, Izuku cargo como si nada a la vicepresidenta, levantándola de golpe como princesa y llevándola a la carpeta más cercana. Ahí la dejo a Momo, sus pechos subiendo y bajando constantemente y el aire caliente saliendo de su boca.

Mina empezó a tocarse al ver como el peliverde se quitaba sus ropas inferiores, ahora mismo necesitaba un poco de lo que veía, deseaba estar en el lugar de su amiga.

-"Eres tan hermosa…"-dijo antes de entrar en ella, sus manos tomando los muslos de la joven como agarre para menearse.  
-"V-v-ve despacio…!"-dijo casi en una súplica la pelinegra, su rostro completamente visible para Mina.

Era el gesto más cercano a completo goce que Mina haya podido ver, sus manos intentando cubrirse la boca fallando por lo torpes que se habían vuelto, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza y sus labios temblando como olas.

Pero ese fue solo el principio.

-"M-midoriya san! Oh…! Midoriya san…!".

Mina se cubrió su propia boca para evitar soltar un gemido, lo salvaje que se había vuelto la escena de un momento a otro le golpeo de lleno a su sanidad. La más educada y cortes de las mujeres que haya visto en su vida… soltando tal obscenos sonidos.

-"Yaoyorozu…!"-Izuku no se detuvo ni un segundo, siempre aumentando la velocidad o intensidad de sus estocadas.

El pequeño y tierno jovencito aspirante a héroe… empujando tan desesperadamente su sexo contra el de una sumisa muchacha.

-"No te d-detengas Midoriya san…! N-no…!"-eso fue lo último que Mina le escucho decir. Todo lo que vino después fueron gemidos ahogados o la mención del nombre de su amador.

Mina se sintió pequeña e indefensa al ver la escena actual, Izuku ahora se había subido a la carpeta, su agarre paso a los tobillos de la pelinegra, sosteniéndolos con una fuerza que parecía dolorosa. Momo empezó a rechinar sus dientes, sus brazos se abrieron para cada lado y se mantuvieron inmóviles por el resto del coito, los temblores no paraban de venirle a la pobre.

Mina empezó a soltar sus propios gemidos, ver al mucho más pequeño Midoriya montar tan salvajemente a la pelinegra la tenía hecha un desastre. Una última mirada al gesto de Momo fue lo que le hizo llegar al clímax antes que el par.

Los ojos de la pelinegra no eran los que conocía, estos miraban a la nada, completamente llenos de placer y aguantando algo parecido a cargar una enorme roca pesada sobre sus hombros. Su amiga estaba perdida, esta era otra chica… una completa desconocida que había sido embriagada de lujuria.

-"M-mi-do-ri-ya…!"-soltó un alarido de placer que estremeció a Mina.  
-"Yaoyorozu san…!"-Izuku bajo por última vez antes de quedarse aferrado y desplomarse en la pelinegra.

Ella le envolvió con sus piernas mientras sentía como terminaba dentro de ella, con protección o no, Momo supo que ya había llegado a su límite. Le envolvió con sus brazos el cuello, acercándolo a ella para que le mordiera su cuello, acto que hizo que ella arañara su espalda, incrustando dolorosamente sus uñas en el peliverde hasta que fueron recuperando el aliento y la cordura.

Esto era malo… si seguían así ya no podría actuar frente al resto teniéndolo a él cerca. Sentía que si no se unía con él por lo menos una vez al día… se volvería loca.

-"Midoriya san…"-dijo aun cansada, sus ojos continuaban viendo el borroso techo.  
-"S-si…?"-respondió con su boca en su oído.  
-"Quiero que me llames por mi nombre de ahora en adelante".

 **Epilogo.**

Todo era diferente, nadie lo sabía… solo ella.

Mientras que todos reían y sonreían como si nada, ella era una bomba de tiempo con un contador de 1 segundo que podría desaparecer un planeta entero. No había sonreído en todo el día, a decir verdad, no lo había hecho desde aquella tarde que descubrió la verdad.

-"Midoriya san!"-escucho esa voz, la misma que había estado soltando gemidos aquella vez.  
-"S-si!"-ahora fijo su atención en el, quien no hace más de dos días había tenido a la chica enfrente suyo bajo el y con un gesto estúpido por lo fuerte que se lo daba.  
-"Acompáñame a llevar estos reportes al principal, tómalo como castigo por no quedarte a limpiar la clase pasada!".

 _Mentiras… todas son mentiras._

-"S-si! Prometo no volver a f-faltar!"-hizo una reverencia.

Mina sintió su mundo desquebrantarse, no había dejado de sudar desde que entro a clase, no les había visto a los ojos a ninguno de los dos cuando le hablaban… y tampoco había dejado de verles con los mismos rostros de ese viernes por la tarde.

Se estaba volviendo loca… perdería la cabeza si no le decía a alguien, en verdad que lo haría.

-"No te parece que Yaomomo está siendo demasiado estricta con Midoriya últimamente? Mina?"-pregunto Toru.  
-"T-tu crees?"-sonrió nerviosamente.  
-"Si… quizá se pelearon o algo así".  
-"Estas siendo paranoica… ellos nunca harían a-algo así"- _mátenme, en serio mátenme.  
_ -"Supongo que tienes razón".

Mina trago saliva antes de levantarse de su asiento e ir por el mismo camino que tomaron los dos amantes, a donde estaba el principal.

Pero…

-"Ah… Momo…".

…se detuvo en seco alado del desolado almacén de la escuela.

-"No lo hagas m-más vergonzoso ok?".

Donde vio por la pequeña ventana como su _estricta_ vicepresidenta estaba arrodillada frente al _inocente_ rol de canela del aula, ensuciándose sin vergüenza alguna con sexo oral. Ambos disfrutando de su supuesto secreto… ambos ignorantes que alguien los observaba.

 **De la infidelidad a lo secreto, un gran cambio no? Hahaha. Este constara de una o dos continuaciones que contaran lo que paso en los años siguientes, mil perdones a quienes esperaban la continuación del triángulo amoroso! El IzuMo es más fuerte que yo : (**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **-Esto ocurre cerca del final del primer año de academia.  
-Absolutamente nadie sabe al respecto más que Mina.  
-No es la primera vez que este par tiene relaciones.  
-Izuku estaba subido a un pequeño escalón al momento de estar por detrás de Momo para igualar su altura.  
-La carpeta que usaron para tener sexo fue la de Bakugou.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	8. El sol

Cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo esto?

Días? Semanas? No… Mina había contado bien. Esto del voyerismo llevaba casi un año, casi doce meses de estar buscando sus nidos de amor para poder observarles.

Siempre silenciosa e indetectable, escuchando y si tenía la suerte, viendo como el par se embriagaba del sexo más puro e primitivo existente. A veces Mina creía estar viendo a dos amantes, susurrándose palabras dulces al oído y abrazándose protectoramente como si no pudieran vivir sin el otro.

Pero esas escenas eran algo así como el cometa Halley, fugaces… raras de ver.

La mayoría de las ocasiones siempre era puro éxtasis, ambos al borde de caer inconscientes ahí mismo, despreocupados de que alguien pueda pillarles en el acto y darles la reprimenda de su vida o peor…

Muchas cosas ocurrieron en todo este tiempo, la reflexión que había decidido hacer hoy era por simple casualidad. Mina saco su celular y comenzó a observar los "recuerdos" que había tomado de ciertas ocasiones.

Se declaraba oficialmente una pervertida, no se avergonzaba ni se sentía sucia… era todo lo contrario a decir verdad. Al momento de estar ahí, a solo unos cuantos metros de tocarles… Mina sentía que estaba más viva que nunca.

 **El sol**

-"Alguien sabe a dónde se fue Yaomomo? Necesitamos a nuestra cerebrito para esto!"-exclamo Kaminari.  
-"Se fue a explorar los alrededores, me dijo que no la siguieran, quiere asegurarse de sacar un puntaje perfecto este examen"-informo Kyouka.  
-"Oh! Entiendo! En ese caso solo me preocupare por estar concentrado!"-dijo el rubio antes de regresar con su grupo.

Mina contuvo las ganas de decirles estúpidos a todos a su alrededor, sus puños se cerraron con furia al percatarse de lo fácil que se habían tragado esa mentira sus propias amigas.

Quería responderle gritando a Kaminari: "Se fue a coger con Midoriya, sexo del fuerte y pasional en esos callejones alejados por los que pasamos".

La pelirosa logro mantener la calma, hoy era día de examen, debía sacar todos esos pensamientos sucios y prepararse para lo que sea que Aizawa haya pensado ponerles de obstáculo esta vez.

Sin embargo…

-"Creo que yo también iré a dar una vuelta"-aviso antes de bajarse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada.  
-"Te acompaño!"-le siguió Toru inmediatamente, sus guantes flotantes detrás de ella.  
-"Esta bien Toru, pero me gustaría ir sola esta vez, quiero darlo todo de mi este año"-fingió emoción.  
-"Que los más inteligentes de la clase estén preocupándose por el panorama también te afecto?"-cuestiono Kyouka.  
-"Es sorpresivo viniendo de ti"-comento Tsuyu.  
-"En Deku y Yaoyorozu es normal… pero no en ti Mina"-sonrió Ochako.  
-"S-si… en verdad que son una inspiración"-rio nerviosa.

No quería ver a la cara a la castaña, para ser honestos, no quería ni tenerla cerca en estos momentos. No con todos estas frescas memorias de _Deku_ , el mismo que su amiga pensaba era un angelito del cielo con alas verdes… haya estado devastando sexualmente a cierta pelinegra.

-"Si te encuentras con Deku dile que ya regrese!"-escucho gritar a Uraraka una última vez antes de perderse en las silenciosas calles del Ground Gamma.

El ácido en sus botas empezó a brotar, si iba a hacer esto debía hacerlo rápido, calculaba que ese par de hormonales adolescentes ya estaban a punto de terminar…

…y no se equivocó.

-"Te has v-vuelto más fuerte…"-no cabía duda que esa era Momo, con gemidos entrecortados y respiraciones profundas pero lo era.  
-"T-tenía que…"-ahí estaba Midoriya, su voz más grave que de costumbre.

No había porque molestarse en ocultar su respiración en este punto, Mina ya sabía por experiencia que en este punto de su coito les era imposible sentir a otra persona que no sea su amante.

-"Estas m-muy adentro…"-dijo Momo, ambos manos taparon su boca y su cabeza miro al cielo.

Odiaba y adoraba esta parte, el momento en que su amiga hacia lo imposible por mantenerse decente y cuerda, todo por no mostrarle a su pareja lo débil que era contra él. Odiaba tener estos sentimientos negativos por la pelinegra, la mayor parte era envidia… pero era una envidia absoluta.

Ella lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo!

Dinero, poder, belleza, inteligencia y ahora incluso a un amante que podía darle placer a diario. Mina mascullo por lo bajo, quería ser ella la que Midoriya este sosteniendo con sus brazos, levantándola con facilidad de los muslos traseros de sus piernas y dándoselo a un ritmo hipnótico.

Contra la pared de este desolado callejón, Mina solo observo con el ceño fruncido como el peliverde empujaba una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, contra su vicepresidenta. La pelirosa se llevó un dedo a la boca para mordérselo con fiereza.

-"Momo san…"-dijo el, su rostro escondido en el cuello de su amante-"…Momo san…!"-sus manos subieron de golpe, pasando a sostener las posaderas de su acompañante.

Mina sintió sus piernas temblar, esto que presenciaba era nuevo.

El ya no tan pequeño Midoriya ahora tenía a Yaoyorozu rebotando una y otra vez contra su pelvis, su gesto era enojado, irreconocible al gentil y calmado rostro que solía tener siempre. Además de sentirse endemoniadamente excitada, Mina no pudo evitar admirar lo fuerte que era su compañero por estar logrando levantar el peso de alguien de mayor altura y además… estar haciéndola saltar sobre su miembro como si nada!

 _Mierda!_

La pelirosa maldijo internamente al ver cómo un poco de ácido corroía el piso por debajo de sus manos.

-"Eres mía Momo san…!".

Los estaba viendo de costado pero aun así podía ver lo fuerte que le había venido el orgasmo a su compañera, los espasmos que tenía indicaban tal cosa. Había logrado ocultar su voz parcialmente, decía esto porque aun así se podía oír sus gemidos ahogados, pero su cuerpo le era imposible ocultar.

Solo verla con su cabeza inclinada hacia el infinito cielo y sus piernas abrazando al peliverde era suficiente prueba.

Honestamente se veía tonta intentado ocultar algo tan transparente.

-"E-es…"-le escucho hablar torpemente, casi se oyó como un balbuceo-"…e-espera"-intento recuperar su aliento y demás.

Mina sonrió por lo bajo al ver como Midoriya hizo caso omiso de lo que Momo decía para continuar marcando su cuello, mordidas en su hombro y grandes marcas rojas en su blanca piel. Con esto sería como la décima vez que lo hacía.

Empezaba a creer que en efecto… Yaoyorozu si le pertenecía al peliverde.

-"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti… Momo san"-dijo de repente el muchacho, Mina sintió su mundo detenerse.  
-"N-no digas tonterías…"-escucho decir a la pelinegra-"…por a-ahora solo bésame ok?".  
-"Ok…".

En ese momento Mina pudo verlo.

Pudo ver un pequeño sol nacer en Izuku... uno que apenas y tenía unos cuantos cientos de años. No iluminaba mucho y su temperatura aún era baja.

Pero con Momo… con ella juro ver una supernova en constante erupción. Imposible de acercársele por lo fuerte de sus rayos solares y con una calidez única en todas las galaxias.

Todo esto lo pudo ver por la manera tierna y lenta en que Momo le beso esta vez. Mina supuso que lo que no pudo decir con palabras lo expreso con acciones.

 **Presente**

-"Deku kun!"-le saludo Uraraka.  
-"Oh? Uraraka san!"-de igual manera lo hizo el.

El par de buenos amigos compartió un abrazo, todo el mundo les vio sonrientes… bueno, casi todos.

Mina no se había movido de donde estaba, mientras que la mayoría se acercaba a rodear al muchacho de pecas, ella puso toda su concentración en la pelinegra cerca suyo. Aquella que ocultaba un secreto.

-"Aun no puedo creer que todo por fin haya terminado…"-comento Kyouka luego de que toda la conmoción terminara, parándose junto a su inseparable amiga con una sonrisa.  
-"Fue un año bastante activo"-asintió Momo.

Mina continuo escuchando con atención, fingió estar escribiendo en su celular, su mirada bien puesta en las siluetas de las dos féminas cerca suyo.

-"Todo esto de la liga de los villanos nos tuvo súper ocupados… espero que el próximo año no sea igual"-dijo Jirou.  
-"Si…".

La pelirosa siguió con la mirada lo que la chica con coleta observaba, no fue muy sorpresivo enterarse que era Uraraka y Izuku lo que veía. Pero si fue preocupante…

Ella no solía verlos así de directamente, Mina la observaba constantemente, a ella y a Izuku por igual, Momo era de las que les miraba por el rabillo de los ojos.

-"Ya era tiempo no?"-comento de repente la joven de los jacks.  
-"A que te refieres?".  
-"A esos dos"-señalo con sus colgantes al animado par de roles de canela-"No me digas que no pensaste que terminarían juntos"-rio.  
-"No es eso…".

Mina sintió su garganta secarse. _Sería posible?_

-"Puedes venir conmigo unos minutos? Tengo que decirte algo".  
-"Ok… has estado muy rara últimamente chica, espero que no se haya muerto nadie de tu familia".

Las dos amigas desaparecieron entre risas y sonrisas, Mina les siguió tras poner como excusa que traería alcohol que había escondido debajo de su cama. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos se encontró escondiendo su presencia detrás de la delgada puerta que daba con el balcón de los dormitorios.

-"Sabes… es un momento perfecto para decirte que Kaminari y yo pensamos darnos una oportunidad. Quería decírtelo antes pero… a-aún no estaba muy segura y pensé que era bastante vergonzoso he he"-escucho a Kyouka-"Recuerdas que te dije que me parecía gracioso en aquel ensayo de banda del año pasado? Pues ya desde ese momento estaba-".

Kyouka se detuvo abruptamente, Mina bajo su mirada al escuchar lo que ya había estado esperándose al venir a espiarles.

Momo estaba llorando, sollozando tan abruptamente que parecía no estuviera respirando del todo, con un hipo que le impedía hablar y con una nariz que se escuchaba tapada con un tampón gigante.

-"Q-que?! Que pasa? Oye… Momo!"-Mina vio por las sombras formadas por luz de luna que Kyouka le sostuvo antes de que esta cayera-"Que paso!? Porque estas así? Momo!".

Esa noche, a diferencia de Kyouka, quien no pudo entender el porqué del dolor de su amiga, Mina compartió su dolor. Tras estar en la mayoría de sus encuentros, siempre supo que algo más que solo sexo había surgido, lo dedujo por la forma en que la pelinegra lo trataba últimamente.

Más intimo… más cuidadosa.

Una sola lagrima resbalo por su mejilla antes de darle privacidad a las dos amigas. Lo único que había dicho Momo en todo ese rato que estuvo espiándoles fue…

… _no puedo… no puedo soportarlo._

 **Epilogo.**

No tenía idea de quien podía ser, eran casi las dos de la mañana… sintió desfallecería apenas abra la puerta.

-"Si…?"-abrió la puerta somnoliento. Su gesto se tornó pensativo al ver de quien se trataba. Que hacia ella aquí?  
-"Tenemos que hablar".  
-"Uh… no podríamos hacerlo mañana? Es demasiado tarde…"-soltó un largo bostezo.  
-"Lo es todo, lo he sabido desde aquel viernes en que se quedaron a _limpiar_ el salón. En la carpeta de Bakugou, empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres, terminaron cuando se puso el sol".

Todo ese sueño que había tenido antes se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente escuchaba lo que le decían, ahora tenía una mirada sorprendida y seria, fue necesario que se apoyara en el marco de su puerta para no caer al piso ante tal grande revelación.

-"Porque-".  
-"Eso no importa, quiero explicaciones, más específicamente…".

Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, no por que estuviera enojado… sino por lo turbio y tenso que se había tornado el aire a su alrededor de repente.

-"…quiero saber cómo ocurrió, Midoriya".

Izuku trago saliva, la luz de la luna iluminaba toda su espalda, dejando en la completa oscuridad a quien tenía enfrente. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan intimidado, ni siquiera cuando tenía al mayor villano de todos los tiempos sintió tanto… temor.

-"Pasa…"-se hizo a un lado, dejando paso libre a su habitación.

Esto podía ser probablemente el mayor de sus retos hasta ahora, ya que hablar de **ella** sin que su corazón doliera podría significar su fin. No era tan fuerte.

 **Are are a que no esperaban tanto drama? Hehe ni yo lo tenía planeado!**

 **Creo que lo mejor será ir de frente a las aclaraciones!**

 **-La escena antes del epilogo sucede cerca del fin de su segundo año de academia. En mi headcanon (ósea mi versión de universo de esta historia) la liga de los villanos se hace con el poder en el segundo año de academia y a finales del mismo año terminan derrotados. Por eso cuando Izuku regresa a los dormitorios se arma un mini festejo.  
-Momo y Izuku no se encuentran más en el presente, no tienen más una aventura ni nada.  
-Uraraka está oficialmente en una relación con Izuku.**

 **El final está cerca.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	9. El ultimo suspiro

-"Midoriya, Yaoyorozu"-les llamo Aizawa-"Ustedes se encargan de cerrar los vestidores".  
-"Si!"-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Los colores del atardecer eran abundantes, silencio era lo que se escuchaba en las últimas horas de academia. El par espero pacientemente a que todos sus compañeros terminaran de usar los vestidores para poder hacer lo asignado.

La banca en la que estaban sentados era pequeña, apenas y cabían los dos, el silencio incomodo que hubo entre ellos provoco distintos pensamientos en cada uno.

Izuku sintió pena y culpa propia, no ser capaz de intercambiar palabras con su compañera le hacía sentir como un cobarde. Momo por otro lado, sentía aburrimiento e indiferencia por la actitud débil y tímida que el muchacho mostraba.

Si había alguien con quien no se llevaría del todo bien (aparte de Mineta) estaba segura seria él. Simplemente no le gustaba su actitud, no podía comprender como alguien podía ser tan inseguro de sí mismo.

Así que no soportando más sus balbuceos, la pelinegra giro a verle y pregunto:

-"Por qué siempre estas nervioso?".

Su interrogante solo causo más irritación en ella, ya que el peliverde entro aún más en pánico. Afortunadamente todos se habían retirado ya o este sería un escenario deplorable.

Tras darle unas miradas de decepción y escuchar sus tartamudeos, la joven renuncio a obtener una respuesta, así que se levantó y se dirigió a cambiarse de atuendo.

Fue ahí cuando su voz le hizo voltear a verle.

-"E-es porque e-eres muy l-linda…!".

Nunca antes se había quedado viendo a alguien a los ojos tanto como esa tarde. Curiosamente, tampoco se había quedado hasta tan tarde a hablar con alguien esa misma vez.

-"Ah… ya veo".

Se lo habían dicho muchas veces, muchas personas y de diferentes formas… pero que esa sea la razón de su ser? Momo sintió intriga.

Eso le llevo a sentarse a hablar con él, a conocerle, preguntarle más acerca de él. Ya no habían silencios incomodos, ahora… ahora solo se sentía bien.

-"Gracias por el cumplido"-le regalo una sonrisa, un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
-"Gracias por escuchar"-Izuku le imito.

El brillo que cada uno tenía en sus ojos fue hipnotizante, podían poner cualquier excusa después… pero no podían negar que ninguno pensó en besar al otro.

Algo fugaz y repentino, un _accidente_ que no esperaban ocurriera tras solo algunas horas de charla. La gentileza y armonía con la que se habían tratado les hizo sentir a gusto, les hizo mirar al otro de diferente forma.

Por unos segundos les fue posible ver el amor.

 **Presente**

-"Después de eso lo hicimos en ese lugar…"-termino de narrar el peliverde.

Mina permaneció en silencio, anonadada por la historia que acababa de escuchar, no se esperaba que fuera tan… suave y romántica.

-"Ninguno de los dos sabia como hacerlo, fue muy cómico pero…"-Izuku soltó una risilla-"…sentí que en verdad hicimos el amor, no fue solo sexo".  
-"Y… que paso después?"-pregunto insegura.  
-"Dejamos de hablarnos por un tiempo, nos ignoramos cerca de una semana"-explico-"Luego vino el ataque de los villanos al campamento…".

Solo recordar ese primer año en el que fueron atacados le provoco escalofríos, Mina estaba agradecida de haber reprobado por primera vez en su vida.

-"En el hospital volvimos a vernos, hablamos como si nada hubiera pasado… fue bueno"-sonrió-"Luego fuimos a rescatar a Kacchan, ella tuvo la idea de disfrazarnos para pasar desapercibidos… fue en esa tienda donde tuvimos nuestra segunda vez".

 **Flashback**

El solo empujaba dentro de ella, un meneo estable que daba gusto a ambos, Izuku podía ver su aliento caliente cada vez que suspiraba, el pequeño cuarto en el que estaban era demasiado estrecho, apenas y cabían los dos.

-"Yaoyorozu, todavía te falta mucho?"-pregunto Iida afueras del cuarto.

El peliverde entro en pánico, sus ojos se posaron en la pelinegra frente suyo. Momo tenía una mano sobre su boca, impidiendo el escape de sus gemidos lo mejor que podía, su otra estaba apoyada en la pared, ayudándole a no caer al piso.

-"Y-ya casi…"-dijo a duras penas, su mano temblando bastante-"…espérenme a-afuera"-sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su rostro completamente rojo.

Una vez escucho que su presidente ya no estaba más cerca, las embestidas se hicieron más sonoras y rápidas, Izuku solo observo como su amante cerraba los ojos mientras luchaba por no estallar en gemidos de euforia. Las palabras que le llevaron a este momento fueron recordados en medio de su faena.

 _-"Midoriya…"  
-"S-si…?".  
-"Puedes entrar a ayudarme con algo?".  
-"Ok..."_

Gruñidos acompañaron el palmoteo del pequeño cuarto, los quejidos de placer que Momo retenía solo encendían más al muchacho.

 _-"Si es que no regresamos de esta misión de rescate…"-se le acerco-"…quiero que lo hagamos correctamente".  
-"C-correctamente?"-balbuceo.  
-"No quiero que mi recuerdo de mi primera vez sea tan… simple"-sonrió levemente. Seguidamente le dio un beso._

Ambas manos pasaron a sostener las posaderas de su amante, levantándola con esfuerzo para que pueda rodearle con sus brazos, sus estocadas yendo aún más profundo que antes. Izuku beso su cuello, saboreándolo en la última etapa de su coito.

Yaoyorozu estrujo sus ropas y soltó un alarido agudo e ahogado en su hombro, sus dientes incrustándose con fuerza las ropas nuevas. Ambos permanecieron en esa posición por unos instantes que parecieron milenios.

El pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de su disfraz, acariciando su espalda y atrayéndola más a él para que le sea más fácil marcar su cuello. Momo solo continuo aferrándose como un gato al peliverde, los leves espasmos que tenía era lo único diferente al agarre de un felino.

Cuando sintió que su compañera ya estaba lista para bajarse este la dejo en el suelo. Su mente nublada y su aliento intranquilo.

-"Lo…"-trago saliva-"…lo hice b-bien?"-pregunto ya estando un poco separado de ella.

El negro de sus ojos se posaron sobre él, durante el sexo había olvidado lo pequeño que era comparado a su estatura.

-"Perfecto…"-le dijo con una sonrisa, su rostro rojo y sus ojos semi abiertos.

No pudo resistirse a darle un último profundo beso que la hizo derretirse en su lugar.

 **Fin flashback.**

-"Después de eso estos… _encuentros_ "-movió sus manos-"Se volvieron más normales entre nosotros. Nuestra v-vergüenza también fue disminuyendo".  
-"Si… puedo decirlo"-bromeo Mina.  
-"Y esa es la historia…"-termino con un largo bostezo-"…que piensas hacer ahora?".  
-"Eso debería preguntártelo yo"-le miro confundida-"Que no ves lo mucho que se están hiriendo los dos?".  
-"Ashido… ella fue quien termino nuestra relación"-frunció el ceño-"Yo ya le había dicho lo que siento… y ella dio su respuesta".  
-"Pues es obvio que te mintió! Que parte de _la vi desmoronada llorando por ti_ no entendiste?!"-le grito desesperada.  
-"Por qué mentiría?".  
-"No lo sé! No puedo leer su mente!"-soltó un suspiro cansada-"Mira… cualquiera que escuche su historia puede decir que ambos están cabeza arriba por el otro, por que echar a perder tal relación?".

Izuku también suspiro cansado.

-"Ya es tarde Ashido, ya sabes nuestra historia, ahora…"-se dirigió a su puerta, listo para despacharla.

La pelirosa farfullo por lo bajo antes de levantarse del futon y dirigirse a la salida.

-"Hay algo que no me quieres decir… lo averiguare"-le dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Era el inicio del fin.

 **Epilogo**

Le había tomado diez años, una década de su vida para descubrir algo tan simple… tan fácil de percatar si tan solo se ponía a observar cuidadosamente algo.

Y ese algo era en este caso una niña.

-"Tía Ashido?"-le llamo una dulce voz cerca suyo-"Quieres más pastel?"-le ofreció un platillo.  
-"S-seguro…"-sonrió temblorosamente.

Como había dejado que esto pasara? Por qué no había dicho nada al respecto cuando ya tenía casi todo el rompecabezas completo?

-"Tía Ashido"-volvieron a llamarle-"Por qué siempre miras raro a papa y a mama?".  
-"Como a-así…?"-sudo cantaros.  
-"Los miras como si quisieras gritarles, como si estuvieras enojada con ellos".

 _Como no estarlo_

-"No es nada… una cosa del pasado"-se recompuso para sonreírle, su mano acaricio su rizado cabello negro.  
-"Oh…"-la pequeña la vio con ojos brillosos-"…podrías contarme acerca de tu pasado con ellos? Papa y mama nunca me cuentan al respecto".

El plato en sus manos se sintió más pesado de lo normal al escuchar lo que decía la menor.

-"Siempre que pregunto al respecto me dicen que es una historia aburrida"-informo.  
-"E... e-enserio?"-todas sus sospechas empezaban a hacerse realidad… y eso le asustaba cada vez más.  
-"Lilyan"-un hombre alto y de cabello bicolor se acercó al par-"Ven conmigo, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas"-le dijo serio como siempre.  
-"Si papa"-respondió obediente.

Mina la observo irse, su gesto luchando por mantenerse sereno y no caer en completo horror.

-"Ashido"-se dirigió a ella-"Deberías ir a la sala, Hagakure te está buscando"-le paso la voz antes de irse retirando con la niña a su lado.

Sabía que eso no era exactamente lo que quería decirle, lo sabía a la perfección…

…sin embargo.

-"Entiendo… voy en un minuto Todoroki"-asintió nerviosa.  
-"Bien…"-le mando una mirada antes de irse.

 _Sería más fácil… seria más fácil que dijeras la verdad._

Lagrimas fueron cayendo de su rostro al ver como una inocente niña se iba a escuchar un mundo de mentiras, de engaños y misterios que algún día le explotarían la cabeza a ella también. Ya no lo soportaba, no podía endurar más toda esta fachada.

Toda esta mierda…!

Girando su cabeza para el lado de la ventana en la que estaba sentada, Mina vio con sus dientes rechinando las siluetas de dos personas en el bosque. Una mujer y un hombre, uno de pelo verde y otra de larga cabellera negra.

No necesitaba escucharles para saber lo que decían, ya los había visto cientos de veces en esa posición. Podía escuchar sus voces en su mente, atormentándole constantemente con sus palabras llenas de amor pero escasas en consideración por el resto del mundo.

Por el resto de sus amigos.

-"H-hacerlo en medio de la ceremonia…"-dijo ella-"…con todo el m-mundo dentro de la mansión"-su voz era débil.  
-"Lo s-siento… este v-vestido que tienes es el c-culpable"-dijo el, su aliento chocando con el de ella, el frio de la noche hacia visible el aire caliente.

Lo observo todo, desde como la supuesta _señorita_ Yaoyorozu, dama entre damas, se arrodillaba en el suelo para darle el más obsceno sexo oral que haya visto en la vida real al _héroe entre héroes._

Al salvador de esta ciudad, al símbolo de la paz.

Hasta como saboreaban la boca del otro, como se tocaban sin pudor alguno, como gruñían y gemían sabiendo que nadie les interrumpiría en la enorme mansión Yaoyorozu. Completamente seguros que esta mentira creada nunca seria descubierta.

Son unos malditos… los odiaba. Odiaba con todo su ser a ese par de amantes, peor que cualquier otra pareja icónica en la historia.

-"Ungh...! I-izuku vas a…"-pudo ver su gesto de estupidez, de completo éxtasis-"…d-dios… sigue así… s-si…"-su sonrisa no fue más una de amor.  
-"Y-ya voy…"-soltó un gruñido-"…donde l-lo-".

Mina observo el beso, uno que tenía amor verdadero, por unos momentos creyó ver esperanza en su putrefacta vida.

-"Adentro! Q-quiero uno más, Izuku!"-grito a todo pulmón antes de cerrar sus ojos y aferrarse con su vida a su amante.

La misma posición de la que Midoriya le había contado, diferente contexto y tiempo…

-"Ugh! Te amo Momo…!"-también grito el, sus manos haciendo bajar con fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer sobre su pelvis, volviéndola loca y haciéndola perder la cordura.

La pelirosa observo con sus ojos muertos como la pelinegra abrazaba del cuello con todas sus fuerzas al hombre, sus piernas desnudas haciendo lo mismo pero con su parte inferior, privándole del escape. A pesar de saber que esto era erróneo, imperdonable… Mina se preguntó si es que todo ese sentimiento de culpa se podía limpiar estando con la persona indicada.

No lo sabía, no era una maldita mentirosa.

Decidiendo que ya había visto demasiado, la espectadora se fue preparando para irse, la imagen de Momo besando desesperadamente el cuello de Izuku aun en su mente, sus delicadas manos estrujando con fuerza sus rizos verdes mientras recibía la última estocada que le llevaría a crear una nueva vida.

El platillo que Lilyan le había traído fue dejado en la veranda, cubriendo la silueta del par que ahora estaba recostado en el pasto, continuando con su sesión de amor aún más salvajes que antes.

Estaba cansada de esta vida en la que vivía, de lo horrible que podía llegar a ser la gente a su alrededor.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas…

…estaba cansada de disfrutar verlo. De encontrar placer en lo equivocado.

Ya no más… no…

 **Siento que en estas aclaraciones se vienen las reacciones de verdad, espero no me maten?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Momo queda embarazada a los dieciocho, teniendo a Lilyan justo después de terminar la academia. El padre es, obviamente, Izuku.  
-Lilyan usa lentes de contacto azules y maquilla en sus mejillas, todo esto para ocultar los ojos verdes y las pecas.  
-Todoroki queda comprometido con Yaoyorozu apenas terminan la academia (a pedido de su padre) y queda profundamente enamorado de Lilyan. Siendo esta la única razón por la que acepta criarla aun sabiendo que no es su hija.  
-Los únicos que saben acerca del verdadero padre de Lilyan son la familia Yaoyorozu, Midoriya y Shouto (solo el).  
-Momo vuelve a quedar embarazada tras el epilogo.  
-Mina decide suicidarse al final.  
-El status civil de Izuku es soltero.  
-Lo que Todoroki quería decirle a Mina es "No hagas sospechas de lo que estan haciendo".**

 **Ahora… el por qué simplemente Izuku y Momo no formalizaron su relación.**

 **-Momo quería que Izuku persiga su sueño, por eso decide planear una fachada junto a su familia y hacer que Todoroki se vuelva el padre. Además que esa es la razón por la que termina con él en la academia, para que se concentre en sus metas.**

 **Ese fue mi intento de novela dramática, espero que les haya gustado! Si pueden dejar un review me sentiría feliz, el anterior capitulo no fue tan bien recibido y eso me hizo dudar, lo siento para los que esperaban una actualización rápida!**

 **Pdta: Tengo planeado algo con Eri (obviamente nada de pedofilia, va a ser mayor) que opinan al respecto?**

 **Gracias por leer!  
-evolvelove.**


	10. Fuego sagrado

Fiesta de fin de semana, el momento perfecto para tirar todo al demonio y ponerse a beber como vikingos sedientos luego de largas horas de estar en guerra. A pesar de que Ryuko estaba completamente en desacuerdo con que se pusieran a festejar en la agencia… ahora mismo no se veía como una mala idea.

Ver como su protegida y el resto de sus empleados se relajaban con el sake y la comida le contagiaba las ganas de unírseles.

-"Pero hay que trabajar…"-se dijo en voz alta. Un último vistazo al grupo reunido y regresaría a terminar de reportar el informe de hoy.

Estaba tan orgullosa de su niña, que aunque ella no lo supiera, era su consentida en todo el lugar. Haberla visto crecer desde que solo era una niña le había apegado demasiado, creando un lazo madre e hija que solo mostraba cuando estaban a solas.

Nejire era su retoño, su pequeña…

La rubia esbozo una cálida sonrisa al verla divertirse junto a sus compañeros, riendo y flotando por doquier… siendo la órbita de cierto peliverde.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante al ver como Nejire paraba de moverse de un lado a otro con el fin de apoyarse en Midoriya. Sus rojas mejillas restregándose como gato contra su brazo, sus manos apretando sus ropas como diciendo que no le dejaría ir jamás.

Una punzada en el pecho le hizo inhalar y exhalar, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se adentró a su oficina.

Memorias de su historia con el interés romántico de su protegida infestaron su mente, dándole pensamientos negativos y vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

Había sido un momento de debilidad, se suponía que solo sería algo de una vez, llovía a cantaros y ambos disfrutaban de la calidez que había en la agencia. El no querer mojarse termino por arruinarle la consciencia a Ryuko.

La puerta de su oficina fue tocada, con su espalda dando a la entrada fue como la rubia dio pase a quien sea este afuera.

 **Flashback.**

-"Nejire está loca por ti sabes?"-dijo a la vez que se sentaba en una silla cercana-"Dice que eres algo así como su alma gemela y que tienen un hilo atado… tu sabes"-sonrió.  
-"-Y-ya veo…"-se sentó frente suyo-"Me siento feliz que sienta eso por mi"-también curvo sus labios.  
-"La invitaras a salir? A puesto a que si lo haces se volverá el tema del lunes por toda la mañana"-rio.  
-"Seguro que si…"-bajo la mirada.

Ryuko capto el estado del muchacho al instante.

-"No sientes lo mismo… verdad?"-dedujo.  
-"La quiero mucho, creo que incluso la amo…"-dijo en tono bajo.  
-"Y entonces cual es el problema?"-pregunto intrigada.  
-"Que estoy enamorado de su jefa de trabajo".

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, Ryuko olvido como respirar de repente.

-"No puedo corresponderle si pienso en otra mujer mientras me confieso… no sería bueno"-la rubia dejo de sentarse con piernas cruzadas, su mundo de repente se tornó más espeso.  
-"U-uh… pues… yo…"-balbuceo atontada.  
-"Por eso quiero entregarme a usted Ryuko san"-se levantó de golpe, la mayor nunca antes había notado la gran diferencia de estatura entre los dos, se sintió vulnerable y… extrañamente excitada.

La heroína trago saliva, cientos de pensamientos pasando por su mente en estos momentos.

-"Quizá luego de estar con usted pueda olvidarla… y así mis sentimientos ser recíprocos con los de Nejire senpai"-se agacho lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había cortejado y agachado para declararle su amor? El verde de sus ojos no dejaba de penetrar en su indecisa mirada, la pena que se veía en su rostro junto al fuerte rojo pintado en sus mejillas le hacía ver como una persona mucho más joven.

Izuku no pudo evitar no querer besarla.

-"E-espera un momento...!"-sus brazos, antes cruzados, se fueron para los costados, aferrándose a la base de la silla.

El peliverde continuo cortando el especio, decidido.

-"Es…espera…"-empezó a respirar profundamente, su aliento cayo de lleno contra los labios abiertos del muchacho-"…Mido-".

 **Fin Flashback.**

-"…riya"-le menciono nerviosa.  
-"Hola…"-saludo con una sonrisa.

El silencio que había en su oficina amortiguaba el escándalo de afuera, el ambiente le ponía la piel de gallina, Ryuko se mantuvo quieta… apoyada en el escritorio mientras esperaba que su amante dijera algo.

-"Tengo trabajo que hacer…"-se giró y fingió estar revisando unos papeles-"…si quieres hablar mejor lo hacemos en otro momento".  
-"No viene a hablar"-escucho como sus pasos le ponía más cerca.  
-"Estas loco si piensas que dejare que lo hagamos aquí, con todo el mundo afuera… con Nejire afuera!"-frunció el ceño, aun no se volteo.  
-"Voy a darle una respuesta hoy a Nejire senpai…"-se detuvo a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

La indignación y la furia desaparecieron, miedo e angustia se apoderaron de ella ahora.

-"Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia, le ofreceré ir a vivir a Tokyo, siempre quiso ir ahí…"-informo.

Ryuko bajo la mirada, una gran tristeza le nublo la vista.

-"A menos…"-dio un paso atrás-"…a menos que tú me des una respuesta primero".

La rubia se giró de inmediato, sus ojos algo mojados.

-"No te vayas…".

 **Minutos después**

Se odiaba a ella misma, odiaba que una parte suya, la animal para ser más exactos, deseare tan intensamente esto.

-"D-despacio…"-dijo entrecortadamente, una de sus manos sosteniendo su mojado cabello y otra estrujando la madera de su escritorio.

Cada estocada la volvía más estúpida, sus sentidos fallaban y lo único que podía hacer al respecto era disfrutar el momento. El constante palmoteo de su trasero y la pelvis de su amante la hacía sentir como si estuvieran en una porno.

Esto era algo que definitivamente no deberían estar haciendo en el trabajo.

Los gemidos que soltaba eran ahogados y agudos, como un pequeño cachorro al ladrar. Le sorprendía lo rápido que habían escalado las cosas, primero lo tenías besándote apasionadamente y luego te encontrabas recostada en tu escritorio casi totalmente desnuda.

-"Ryuko…"-le escucho decir antes de ponerse sobre ella, una de sus manos posicionándose por encima de la suya.

Las ganas de llorar casi le ganan, haberse quedado con el amor del joven significaba que ahora su niña no sería más feliz… ya no la vería sonreír y probablemente le odie o no le hable de ahora en adelante.

Y aun así…

-"B-bésame…"-pidió a duras penas.

Si hubiera sido con otra persona probablemente hubiera terminado dejando al pobre con profundas heridas y cortes largos en toda su boca, sus dientes eran como sables después de todo.

Pero con él era diferente, ya lo habían hecho varias veces y sabían cómo hacerlo parecer normal cuando la verdad era otra. Maulló en medio de este, lo poco de sanidad que le quedaba se lo llevo el viento al sentir su boca ser invadida en su totalidad.

-"Te quiero arriba…"-le susurro antes de cambiar de posición.

Computadora, libros y hojas cayeron estruendosamente al piso con sola una limpiada del peliverde, al cabo de unos segundos, el escritorio ahora sirvió como cama para el par. La mujer ya no podía cerrar su boca, los gemidos no dejaban de escapar y su cuerpo de saltar.

La sensación era abrumadora, mientras que subía y bajaba sus senos eran estimulados por las manos de su pareja, el clímax que venía probablemente sería el más grande que haya tenido hasta ahora.

-"Heyyy! Ryuko sensei!".

A los amantes casi se les salen los ojos por la repentina voz que se escuchó afuera.

-"Estas ahí…?"-pregunto con un tono gracioso, sonaba totalmente ebria.

La rubia dejo de moverse con mucho esfuerzo, mas sin embargo, cuando intento levantarse y ponerse sus ropas lo más rápidamente posible… sus pies se pusieron al mismo nivel que su cabeza.

 _-"Que estás haciendo!?"-_ susurro exaltada.

El muchacho hizo caso omiso, en vez de detenerse, le empalo de golpe contra su miembro, Ryuko perdió toda sus fuerzas una vez empezó a sentir su cuerpo ser subido y bajado.

-"Porque tienes la puerta cerradaaa? Hehe te estas masturbando?".

Ambas manos fueron a parar sobre su boca en un intento de ocultar sus sonoros gemidos, sin embargo, que ahora su cuello este siendo repetidamente marcado solo empeoro las cosas.

-"Todos quieren que nos acompañes, así que apúrate con lo que sea que estés haciendo!"-dijo melodiosa-"Y si vez a Izuku me avisas!"-la escucho irse.

Con su mirada al techo y su boca semi abierta fue como logro regresar un poco a la realidad, su amante continuaba acariciándole y besándole a pesar de ya haber terminado con ella de una manera gloriosa. Una sonrisa boba ya hacía en su rostro, Ryuko ya no se quejó ni dijo nada más… solo sonrió y disfruto.

- _"S-seguro… yo te aviso"._

 **Epilogo.**

-"Senpai…"-le llamo de una manera molesta.  
-"Lo siento…! Quería tener una excusa para entrar aquí"-comento Nejire. La peliceleste le alcanzo su polera y se sentó en la banca de los vestidores.  
-"Por qué te obsesiona tanto entrar a los vestidores de los chicos?"-pregunto curioso.  
-"Porque es un lugar _prohibido_ "-rio.  
-"Ah… y-ya veo"-se sintió algo decepcionado de la pobre respuesta.

Nejire movió sus piernas como si de una niña se tratara, esperando a ver al hombre que le quitaba su sueño sin polera. Una vez llego el momento... su sonrisa de emoción desapareció lentamente.

-"Que… que te paso…"-pregunto en shock.  
-"Oh! Ahahaha!"-Izuku se apresuró en darse la vuelta y ponerse su nueva prenda-"U-un villano que usaba cosas filudas, me d-distraje y eso paso"-rio nervioso.  
-"Un villano…?"-dijo entrecortadamente.  
-"S-si! Un v-villano…".

 _Un villano con garras de tigre? No… esas marcas parecen de algo mucho más grande._ Pensó internamente, su rostro solo reflejaba horror.

-"Midoriya!"-alguien le llamo por afuera-"La jefa quiera que vayas a su oficina, necesita hablar algo importante contigo"-le aviso una voz femenina.  
-"Gracias! Voy en camino!"-respondió tranquilo-"Vamos senpai, todavía no es hora del almuerzo"-bromeo sonriente.  
-"S-si…"-tomo su mano y se levantó medio pensativa.

Camino detrás de él, lo que antes era horribles arañazos ahora estaba cubierto por la tela de su polera. Nejire no podía dejar de pensar en lo espantoso de esas heridas…

-"Nos vemos en el almuerzo senpai!"-dijo Izuku antes de tomar otro camino.  
-"Ah…?"-levanto su mirada confundida, no le había prestado atención por estar pensando.

Izuku detuvo su marcha para poder mirarle con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Estoy bien senpai, de verdad"-puso una mano en su hombro-"No duelen en lo absoluto"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Nejire suspiro algo más tranquila y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Esfuérzate ok? Nada de usar el celular en el trabajo"-se fue alejando.  
-"Ok..."-devolvió el gesto.  
-"Lamento interrumpir pero…"-Ryuko abrió la puerta de su despacho-"…el deber llama"-se apoyó en el marco.  
-"Hora del almuerzo, te comprare un jugo ok?-dijo su amigo antes de ir a paso rápido a donde estaba la rubia.  
-"Si si… nos vemos"-se despidió con la mano.

El peliverde desapareció de su vista al entrar a la oficina, Nejire simplemente vio como lentamente su mentora iba cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa cálida.

Lo último que se vio fue a la peliceleste sosteniendo unos ficheros con una sonrisa conmovida, luego la puerta se cerró… y todo se tornó negro.

 **Estoy más que vivo señores y con ganas de darles más historias que puedan entretenerles! Tengo la continuación de esta historia ya lista, lo único que voy a esperar ahora son sus comentarios, quiero leerlos con lupa ahora mismo que estoy de muy buen humor.**

 **IMPORTANTE: Ya tengo una nueva historia similar a "Entre genios" que estoy avanzando, pero que tiene como protagonista a Nejire (creo que sea vuelto de mis favoritas). Aplicare la misma estrategia de ahora, si veo que hay recibimiento pues toma tu actualización buen hombre o dama.**

 **Pdta: Intente escribir la última escena del padrino al final de esta primera parte, alguien la noto? Haha.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
